You've got that thing
by Auntie Theo
Summary: Kate and Gibbs go under cover, Something happens, but the real fun is when they finally come home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Against my better judgement I'm posting this. It's not done yet and I'm working on a another fic. So leave me reviews it will help me decide which fic I'm going to work on.

* * *

(Kate's POV)

Gibbs and I have been undercover for over 9 months now. We've moved 3 times Hawaii, San Diego, and North Carolina. We've been trying to stop a ring that has been smuggling in drugs and weapons out. The problem is that, prior to Gibbs and me going undercover; everyone that was undercover was killed or has disappeared. We have one person in protective custody that will testify to being blackmailed in to letting a shipment go out without verifying its contents, but he can't tell us who the blackmailer is.

So almost 10 months ago after the last informant died, the director decided that Gibbs should go undercover. Tony was disappointed that he wasn't chosen; then Gibbs told him that he would be found out in first day, because he doesn't have the personality to have a wife like myself. That's how I found out I was going. And I wasn't sure if I should take his comment as a compliment or an insult, I mean what does that mean 'to have a wife like Kate'?

We were in Hawaii the longest, so far. We needed to reestablish the trail and yet not look like it. Gibbs got on the security detail and I stayed at home. Well, not really, I made friends and tried to find out as much as I could, which wasn't much; Gibbs got most of the good information by being on security. San Diego lasted for 2 months, before we moved to North Carolina. The people that are running the ring are smart. They make it very hard to track them and use different bases all the time. They might use one base twice before another base receives the shipment, but then a couple of weeks later use the first base again. When we were in North Carolina it was easy to pass information to Tony, who plays my over protective brother and there he visited often. We were there for just about 2 months. We are currently driving to our new post in Florida. Normally, I love being undercover, but this is starting to get to me. I'm so taking time off when this is done.

"Katie?" I pull myself from staring out the window watching the landscape go by.

"Uh yeah, what do you need?" I ask Gibbs.

"You zone out for a minute?"

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do when this is over."

"And what's that going to be?'

"Take 2 weeks vacation and lock myself in my house. No phone calls, no visitors, no nothing, just me and Toni."

"Am I that awful?"

"No, but I miss my house and my dog." My dog that is living with Abby at the moment.

"Would you feel better if you could have Toni back?"

"I can't have my dog while we're undercover. She's kind of distinctive in the way she looks and her attitude."

"I know, I just thought I'd try and cheer you up."

"Thanks," I say, looking back at the landscape.

"I need to stop for gas soon, do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, at sandwich shop or something like that."

I must have drifted off, because the next thing I know Gibbs is outside pumping gas.

I step out to stretch, "Do you want to eat in or just take it with us?"

"Sandwiches?" I nod. "Then let's eat in, it's kind of hard to drive and eat." He says as he closes the gas tank.

"Not if you'd drive like a normal person."

"Hey, what's going on?" he asks putting his arm around me. We've gotten good at that, looking like a married couple and sometimes acting too much like a married couple.

"Nothing, I need to use the restroom." I say, escaping his presents. I shouldn't have said the thing about his driving he has gotten better and I've stopped complaining about it.

I use the facilities and as I'm washing my hands I look at myself in the mirror. I look healthy, well rested, and not like myself. I was on the verge of tears out near the pumps and now- I don't know. I throw some water on my face, then quickly dry both my hands and face, before joining Gibbs in the store.

"I grabbed us more water for the car; is there anything else you can think of?" he asks when I join him. I can tell he's giving me a once over.

"No, water would be great; I took the last bottle a couple hours ago."

"There's some sort of sandwich shop a couple of blocks up from here. It's supposed to the best and it's not some chain restaurant."

"Ok, I'm going to go sit in the car, while you pay." I state pulling the key ring that's hanging out of his pocket. He just nods after me. I need to stop whatever funk I just got into. It could be a problem.

Shortly after I got in the car Gibbs climbs in.

"I'm sorry about the driving comment," I state not looking at him.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything, I don't know. I never thought that this assignment would last this long and I don't know."

"Would it help if after we get the house settled, maybe in a week or two you can go away and visit someone?"

"Who am I going to visit? I can't go home because -," I just wave my hands around gesturing to us, "if I run in to someone who got transferred to Norfolk from any of the places we've been. I won't go to my parents' house, their still pissed at me that I took this job."

"You have an out of the way house you can go to for a couple of days. I'll even have Abby meet you there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your grandmother's house."

"How did you – never mind you're Gibbs you know all," I say more to myself than to him. "Maybe, I'll think about it. Just give me a couple of days to adjust to the new base."

An hour later we were back on the road and I was doing a crossword book that I had purchased when we started this assignment almost 10 months ago. Occasionally, I will read a clue out loud when I don't know what it is and Gibbs will help.

I'm not sure how long I was working on the puzzles, but when I just looked up from the book to the road I got nauseous so I quit to stare after the landscape again.

"I've never moved this much." I quietly say in the silent car.

Gibbs says nothing, which is fine, because if he interrupted me I don't think I could say it all.

"Growing up we lived in the same house, at college I lived in the dorms for 2 years and then shared apartment the rest of the time. When I moved to DC, I rented an apartment and when I could afford a house I bought the one I have. I need stability in my life; I would never make it as a military wife. I couldn't take all the moving around." I finish softly.

"Katie," he says resting a hand on my knee, "hopefully this will be the last time. We should be able to close the ring out down after this."

"Yeah." I say before closing my eyes.

(Gibbs's POV)

I have no idea what's wrong with Kate, but it's more than just the moving so many times. I decide to let her sleep and we'll discuss it further when she wakes up or once we move into the house.

I continue to drive in silence, it helps me think. I hope what I told Kate about this being the last move is the truth, because I, too, miss the stability of my normal life and...my boat.

Ever since the incident that happened two weeks in to our stay in North Carolina our dynamic has been different. Not that I blame Kate for it, the discussion that we had on it was once and short. I had a weekend off and Kate was still settling the house. I really think that she was going stir crazy. I came home after my shift to tell her that we were invited to join some of the guys and their wives at a bar later that night. One of the guys lived down the block from us and offered to drive, not one to usually give up that kind of control, I agreed. Both Kate and I drank more than we should have. I'm not sure why I did, because I know that that is the worst thing to do while working on a case. The wives were razing Kate, because they never saw us have any physical contact. And the guys were after me saying that they wouldn't ever let Kate out of their sight if they were married to her. After we were both loosened up, she ended up sitting in my lap and we had shared a few kisses. Nothing untoward, but with the physical contact and the alcohol; after we got home we ended up sleeping together. In the 7 and ½ months that we'd been living together we've been getting closer, not dating really, but like we skipped steps. At first it was kind of awkward, we were both so used to living alone and we were trying to find a balance. We started spending more of our off time together, watching movies, playing cards, and what not. But since the discussion things have been off.

The discussion we had was: no more going out for drinks, unless we were going alone; no alcohol in the house, unless it was for watching a football game with 'the guys' (that's how we got information sometimes); and finally, that what had occurred after we got home was not going to happen again and that it was an aberration, because she wasn't used to being a housewife with virtually nothing to do. She was used to going on dates and she apologized, because going on almost a year without sex had been too much for her.

We have followed all the new 'rules' since then. We still follow our cover, we just don't drink. We add more physical contact when we're out with people, so as to not have a repeat performance of 'friends' razing us.

I really hope that we can close the ring from Florida and then this can be the last move.

(Kate's POV)

"Is the truck finally empty?" I ask standing on the front porch of the new house.

"Yup, everything is in," Gibbs replies. "Did you put everything where you want it?"

"Yeah, all the boxes are in the right rooms. The living room furniture is in the room, but needs to be placed. The beds are in the rooms and the frames are up, but the headboards need to go on. Your uniforms are hanging in your closet and the rest of your clothes are in the master bedroom. It was really nice of the neighbors to help bring everything in." She says with the first smile I've seen in weeks.

"I know this is probably something you don't want to do right now, but do you want to go to the grocery store? I'll go and help if you're worried about that. Or we can order take – out and make a list and you can go tomorrow by yourself." He's asking to go to the store with me. He's never done that before. Even after all the moves, I always end up going by myself the day after we move.

"I know its 6 already, but let me rest for an hour and then we can go to the store. It'll go faster and we can grab some pre fab something for dinner." I state. Hey, if he's offering to go, I'll take him up on it.

I quickly make up my bed and lay down. Long car rides tire me out and then moving everything in. I don't know how military families to it. I know usually it's a couple of years before they move, and what I've had is several years' worth of moves condensed in to about 10 months. And we've been a little off the past few weeks and I've felt a little off myself. I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes and forget about everything.

(Gibbs's POV)

Its 7:15 and Kate has yet to reappear. So I go back to her bedroom and see her sleeping.

"Kate," I call from the doorway. "Katie, its time to get up." I very quietly walk to side of the bed she's sleeping on to tap her on her shoulder. I don't want to scare her, because she's a jumper.

"Katie, come on, you don't want to go to bed now you'll be up at 3."

"What!" She springs to a sitting position. "Oh God." She falls back against her pillow.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" She's never been sick.

"I'm fine, I think." She closes her eyes again. I think she's taking inventory as to what could be wrong, because she had one hand rubbing her temples and the other is resting on her stomach.

"You sure? If you're not feeling up to it, we can save going to the store for tomorrow."

"No, I think I just sat up to quickly." She slowly rights herself.

"Take a minute to make sure, I'm going to go out the car to make sure everything is out and then I'll be back. If you're really not sure that you're ok, I'll just run out and get something for dinner, soup or something light."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be ok. I'll be out in a minute I just want to change quickly."

I nod and leave her to change.

(Kate's POV)

Oh, God I feel like hell. After Gibbs leaves I go to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I don't feel sick, but a little off. I quickly change in to jammie pants and a sweat shirt. I don't feel like wearing confining clothing right now and jeans are confining.

"You sure you're ok?" Gibbs asks when I reach the front door to put my shoes on.

"Yeah, let's just do this. We have a few boxes of pasta and other things like that. I have been shopping for vegetables and fruits week to week. We also need to get some meat, because we gave away all of our frozen meats before we left." I say walking out to the car.

"Ok, let's go Kira and do this so you can go back to bed." He states using my undercover name.

"Avery, I told you I'm fine. The drive and move just wore me out." He opens my car door and kisses the side of my head. And so it begins my new life, again.

(Gibbs's POV)

Reaching up to put the cereal away I ask, "Is all this really necessary?"

"Yes, because then all I have to do is run in for fruits and veggies every week and whatever else is needed and do it quickly. If I didn't do it that way I'd spend way more time than I care to think about in grocery stores every week."

"Why don't you go watch some TV and relax. I'll put the rest away and make something light for supper."

"You don't have to. I took that nap and I feel better than before. And besides we're almost done." I say placing the bag of apples in the fridge empting my bag. "What do you want for supper?"

"I can make something. I still want you to rest, because I don't want you to get sick." He folds the last bag and places it under the sink with the rest.

"Gibbs, really, I'm not sick. The moving just wore me out." And then the door bell rings.

(Kate's POV)

We both walk to the front door to see who our visitor is. Gibbs opens the door.

"Hi! I'm Charlotte. I live next door. My husband, James, works in personal. I brought you guys a pie and a casserole."

"Thank you," I say taking the food from her. "I'm Kira and my husband Avery. Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you, my kids are at home and I have to get back. Stop by tomorrow and meet my husband. I just wanted to say welcome."

"Thank you for the food; it looks delicious. I don't know about tomorrow, but I'll come by later in the week to visit." I say.

"Not a problem, I'm home most days. If you need help moving furniture, just give us a call." With that Charlotte turned and left, giving a little wave.

"She seemed nice." Gibbs says as he takes the pie from me and closes the door.

"I'll stop by and talk with her in Monday."

"Great. You want to eat the casserole for dinner?"

"Not really, I think I'll just have a piece of this pie. I love fresh strawberry pie."

Gibbs just shakes his head at me and places the casserole in the fridge.

(Gibbs's POV)

After a dinner of strawberry pie for Kate and a sandwich for me, Kate curled herself in to the corner of the couch the watch the evening news. I know that she's getting sick or something, because she took a nap this afternoon and now she's dozing during the news.

"Katie, go to bed you're falling asleep here." I tell her after watching her for 15 minutes. Our interactions have been strained in the last 6 weeks. I'm trying very hard to keep us separate. It's been a long time since I've been undercover for this long, with a partner. A female partner. I know we screwed up in North Carolina, but I was beginning to like how close we had gotten.

"You just don't want to have to carry me to bed," she murmurs in the sleepy state.

I would too, if I didn't think she'd kill me first. I know how I am with the rules, but I wouldn't mind retracting the ones that she came up with. What is wrong with me? My mind is just free floating.

"Ugh, I didn't say what I think I did, did I?" she asked suddenly wide eyed.

"Yes, you did." I state trying not to smile.

"Forget what I said. I'm going to bed now." She quickly uncurls herself and flees the room.

I decide to finish watching the news and then head to bed. We have more unpacking to do tomorrow.

Maybe I should have just carried her to bed, too late now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

(Kate's POV)

This is the fourth time this week that I've dumped the coffee down the drain that Gibbs has left me. Maybe Gibbs is right and I am getting sick. "Citrus Mint tea, again."

"Ugh, I'm talking to myself again." I set the full teapot on the stove and then go in search of the newspaper that Gibbs left somewhere. I also need to check e-mail. Tony is supposed to be sending us some paperwork soon.

OK let's see what we have, Abby, Abby, brother, Tony, Director for Gibbs, brother, Ducky, Tony with case work, and Abby. I skim my two brothers' e-mails. Nothing big, just 'hi how's it going'. Two of Abby's e-mails were her being bored, so it's a good thing I check the e-mails and not Gibbs. I'll leave Ducky and the Director for Gibbs to read. Tony's first e-mail was him asking about the move and the second is telling us when to expect the paperwork. And finally, Abby's third e-mail… They're coming to visit? This weekend? Well, maybe if I'm lucky Gibbs will let us take a spa day.

I sign off and grab the paper as I hear the teapot begin to whistle. I pause at the fridge to write "T & A" on tomorrow's space on the calendar. Tony will like that.

I grab my mug off the stand and pull the tea bag from the box next to it. Just before I start to pour the water the door bell rings. Quickly pouring the water to let the tea steep, I head to the door.

"Kira, I'm so sorry to ask this, but I can't find anyone else." Charlotte burst as soon as the door is open. I notice that she has Dana, her youngest, on her hip.

"Slow down. What happened?"

"James was crushed by some crate or something, I don't know. And I have to go to the hospital, but I don't want to take the kids. Can you watch them? I don't know how long it'll be. Or how James is or anything."

"Charlotte, take a deep breath and calm down for a minute. I know you're worried. Yes, I'll take the kids. It's not a problem. They can stay here as long as you need them to," I say reaching for Dana. "Where are the other two?"

"Packing over night bags." I can tell that she's barely holding it together.

"Ok, I'll go over with you. They can grab a couple of their games and we'll play. They can stay at my house and it'll be one less thing for you to worry about." I say trying to keep her calm.

"I'm kind of nervous. You've been here less than a week and I don't really know you. And I feel bad. Because I just dumped 3 kids in your lap on short notice." She says as we reach her house.

"What do I need for them?" I ask. It's been a long time since I cared for small children.

"Ummm, diaper bag for Dana. She can eat just about anything that's soft or semi-liquid. She can have milk, juice, water that kind of thing. David is allergic to peanuts and Devan knows what she's allergic to. She'll also remind you about David and probably tell you what Dana likes too."

"I don't think we have any food that the kids will like. I know I don't have anything other than yogurt for Dana." I say mentally going through the cupboards.

"Here's an extra set of keys that way you can just come over here and take whatever you need." She passes the keys to me with the diaper bag. "Davey, you doing ok finding your pjs?"

"Yeah, but I can't get my bag closed," calls back a little voice. For being a little guy, he sure is independent.

"Devan, make sure that your brother has clothes for tomorrow and you both have toothbrushes." Charlotte then reaches into a laundry basket on the couch and pulls a few sun dresses and a jam for Dana and quickly folds them in to the diaper bag.

"I need to go," she says just as the older 2 reach the bottom of the stairs. "I'll leave the car seats in case you need to go some where."

Quickly kissing each child and promising to call later when she knows what's going on and she's out the door.

"Why don't you guys grab a couple of games that we can all play and we'll go over to my house. You guys have swimsuits?"

"Yeah, why?" Devan asked.

"Well, it's going to be hot today right? Well I thought maybe that you guys would want to run through a sprinkler or something. Does that sound ok?"

"Mom doesn't let us do that. She says our yard is too small and we might trip on the hose." It would seem that Miss Devan has an answer for everything.

"We'll just have to be extra careful and we can set it up so you can run through my backyard too. So go grab your brother and your bathing suits. What does Dana wear?"

"She has those swimming diapers. I'll grab some of those too."

"Thanks you. You're really helpful." I say as the young girl sprints up the stairs. "Davey, what kind of games do you like?" The poor child looks like he's going to cry.

"I don't know. We have Sequence with the animals. That's the kid one. The adult one has real cards. And Uno, the one that shoots the cards at you. Ummm, I don't know what else. Do you have video games?"

"Do you play video games a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then today is going to be a video game free day. We don't have video games and the less stuff you bring to my house the less you have to bring back." Hopefully he'll see that I tactfully said no with out really saying it, because he's looking awfully close to tears again.

"I've got the swim stuff." Devan says bounding down the stairs.

"Davey says that he likes Sequence and Uno. How about you what games do you like?"

"Not Sequence. We have a Disney Trivia game."

"Davey, you like the trivia game?" He just nods his head in response. "Ok, go grab them." This time he's the one that runs off to retrieve.

"Mrs. Reynolds, what should I do with the swim stuff?"

"You guys can call me Kira and why don't you just tuck them into the diaper bag. What do you want to do for lunch?" I ask knowing that I don't really have anything that children will eat.

"Sometimes, when we have people watch us mom lets us eat Ramon noodles. It's really soup, but we pour out the soup and just eat the noodles. And Dana has this cup of noodle thing, like Spaghetti-O's."

"Ok, why don't you go grab those things and then we'll work out dinner later." Devan emerged a minute later with a plastic grocery that appeared to have said items in it. "You guys have everything you need?" 'Well for right now,' I thought. 'Who knows how long they'll need to stay.'

Carefully balancing the baby, her diaper bag, and the bag with lunch in it in one hand, I moved the other 2 kids out the door so I could lock it behind us.

"What should we do first?" I ask once we arrive at home.

"Dana takes a nap at 11, maybe we should play Uno. She likes watching the cards come out of the thing. And then when she wakes up we can have lunch." Devan states.

"You must help your mom a lot if you know all that."

"Yup, she calls me her little helper."

"Good, then you can be my helper too. Davey, you want to play Uno?"

"Yup, this game is mine. I got it for my birthday. I think this one is better than the other Uno game."

"When was your birthday?"

"May…something. I turned 5."

"Wow, you know what that means?" He shakes his head, "You get to go to kindergarten in September." He didn't seem that excited to go to school so I let the topic go.

"You know how to play?" Devan asked dealing out the cards.

"I know how to play regular Uno, but not this one," I say leaning against the couch on the floor with the baby in my lap.

"You get 7 cards, like the regular game, but when you have to draw a card you just push the button down."

"You have to take as many as it spits out." Davey adds.

"And sometimes you might get none."

We played for a while and before we knew it, it was time for Dana to take nap #1 of the day.

(Gibbs's POV)

What a long day.

Shortly after my shift started a guy, who turned out to be my neighbor, had a crate that was being lifted off a transport crush him. And I was the one to investigate why it happened. The lift mechanism that they were using needed maintenance that it never got. The higher-ups are looking into who was supposed to make sure that it was getting done.

'What is that?' I just kicked a little sandal across the foyer. I notice that the TV is playing some show for kids and I see Kate's dark hair draped over the arm of the couch. I carefully make my way over to the living room to see what's going on. As I peer over the edge of the couch I see Kate napping with a baby on her chest; a little boy, who looks like he fell asleep coloring; and a little girl, who's quietly sitting in the corner chair reading.

"Hello," I quietly say into the room. I'm not sure if it'll wake Kate up or not, but the girl in the corner looks startled.

"Avery, I swear if you wake this baby up, I'll shoot you." Yup, she's awake.

"Kira, when I went to work we didn't have any children. And assuming that they didn't spontaneously appear-"

"They're the neighbor's kids. Lt. Schaefer was injured at work and Charlotte couldn't find anyone else on short notice to take the kids. So here they are. They will also be staying the night." I can see the problem that she didn't say out loud. We don't share a room.

"Have you heard how he's doing?"

"He'll be in the hospital for a while. Charlotte didn't really go into all the details, but he had to have surgery on at least one of his legs to correct the breaks. He has some hair line fractures in his pelvis, among other things. She said that he doesn't do well going under so she's going to spend the night in the hospital, but it could be more."

"Ok, so we keep the kids until?"

"She said that she could get someone to fly down tomorrow night at the earliest if I couldn't continue to watch them."

"What are their names?"

"Devan is in the corner," the girl gives a little wave, "David is on the floor sleeping and this little sweetheart is Dana." I reach down and gently stroke the baby's head.

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"I haven't given it any thought. Little miss in the corner is allergic to a lot of stuff and Davey is allergic to peanuts. The baby is on a soft or semi-liquid diet."

"Pizza for the big kids and…." I say drawing a blank as to what we can feed the baby.

"She has some pasta left over from lunch and she can have some of my yogurt." Kate tells me

"What are we going to do for breakfast?"

"I figured once they were down for the night I could run to the grocery store."

"How come you didn't kiss her when you came home? My dad always kisses my mom when he comes home." Devan finally speaks after staring at me since I walked in the door.

"I don't know. I was wondering why I had children in my home."

"Don't you like kids?"

"I love kids, it's that we don't have any and I was distracted."

"Well, now that you know where we came from why don't you kiss her?"

"I think I will." I look down at Kate, who's trying not to look surprised, but her eyes give her away. I lean down and quickly give her a kiss on the lips. When I look back at her, she has a look in her eyes that I can't figure out.

"You have some e-mail from you're dad and Tom. And there's a message for you on the calendar."

"Ok, I'm going to go change and then we can order the pizza. You talk to the kids, see what they want." I say disappearing into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading upstairs. I nearly choke on the water as it goes down after seeing the note on the calendar.

"Say, Kira, your note…that's not for a show later is it?" If she were standing here she would have hit me.

"No, my brother and his girlfriend are coming to visit." She replies in tone that is usually reserved for Tony.

Maybe I can do something nice for Kate while Abby's here.

(Kate's POV)

He would ask something like that.

"Davey, sweetie wake-up, we're going to start dinner soon." I nudge his legs with my foot. "What do you guys like on your pizza?" I know I'm going to have to give up my thin crust veggie pizza for the night.

"I like pepperoni, but Davey likes sausage." Devan answers

"Honey, what kind of pizza do you want?" I call in the kitchen.

"What do the kids want?" he asks as he steps through into the living room.

"One sausage, one pepperoni."

"What do you want?"

"No one is going to eat what I want so we're going to get whatever they want."

"Kira, what do you want?" He got that you're-exasperating-me look in his eye.

"Thin crust veggie." The two kids are looking really grossed out now.

"That's yucky." Davey states, still looking at me like I lost my head.

"We can always order 2 or something and then reheat the leftovers for lunch. Or save it for Tony and he can eat it cold." Now I'm sure that I have the yuck face on.

"Ok, you guys figure it out while I change."

When he reaches the stairs I call him back and whip a pillow at him. The kids just giggle at the surprised look on his face.

"What was that for?"

"The little comment you made in the kitchen."

"That was five minutes ago."

"You do the same thing to Tony." He just grins and shakes his head as he walks away.

(Kate's POV)

Once the pizza boxes were cleared away and Gibbs ate the last piece of my veggie making a face the whole time, much to the amusement of the children, the kids decided that they wanted to play Uno again, but this time Gibbs had to play. And this time, having already had the experience of having the card launcher pointed at me, it can point towards Gibbs. It will also be better, because we're now sitting at the dinner table instead of the floor.

We manage to go a couple of rounds with only hitting the card button 3 or 4 times. I know that one or two more pushes and the cards will fly. Davey skipped Devan and I have don't have a skip or a green, so down goes my draw 4. Gibbs pulls the launcher closer to him so that it's easier to reach and he's also maneuvering around the baby. On the second push he gets about 3 cards, on the third he gets a few more, but on the fourth…he gets a mitt full.

"That's no fair. You did that on purpose. You knew it was going to give me cards." Gibbs accuses me.

"I knew that it was close, I had no idea that it was going to give you that many. It didn't spit out that many before." I tell him and try to get the kids to tell him too, but they're too busy laughing.

"I'm going to get you back for that Ka-Kira." That's the first time he almost screwed up. My eyes must be as big as saucers. "That's it, you're done."

"What are you going to do?" He got a look, that only in the months of being undercover, I recognize as mischievous. "Avery, you better not do anything to me."

But he's already out of his chair and handing the baby to Devan, who is laughing at our antics.

"Avery, come on. It was a game. It's not like there was money on this." I get up as soon as I see how close he is and move my chair between the two of us and move slowly away from him.

"Kira, Kira, Kira, you don't need to be afraid of me."

"No one said I was afraid of you. I just don't know what you're thinking." If we could actually talk like we were ourselves I'd come up with better things to say.

"Davey, come here buddy." Davey moves closer to Gibbs and Gibbs bends down and whispers something in his ear. Davey vigorously shakes his head, no, at whatever Gibbs told him.

"It's ok." Gibbs nods his head at the boy. Davey then disappears through the kitchen.

"Avery, I swear it was just for fun. I really had no idea what it was going to do." I'm momentarily distracted by Davey coming back and trying to figure out how I can get away from Gibbs, because I really have no idea what he's up to. As I make my move to round the table, Gibbs grabs me from behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Extracting my revenge."

"Revenge? For what? Because of the card game?"

"For lots of stuff: the game, the pillow you threw, for me almost calling you something else, and your-" He just stops speaking.

"My what?"

"Nothing, it's just the other stuff."

"Gee, that's a convincing argument. That's like saying because I say so."

"Well, I can say because I said so, because I am still your boss." He whispers the last part just before he dumps me in the neighbor's kiddie pool and then picks up the hose to spray me.

"What are you doing?" I sputter through the water.

"Having fun, you?"

"Me? I'm going to shoot you the first chance I get Gibbs." I say through gritted teeth only loud enough from him to hear me.

"We have guests you can't shoot me yet." He states as he takes the baby from Devan.

I will get him back; I just have to figure out when and how. Maybe Abby can help me when she comes tomorrow.

(Kate's POV)

"When are Tony and Abby coming?" Gibbs finally asks once we've taken a moment for ourselves.

"Tomorrow afternoon I think Abby said. What did the director want?"

"He said that he's sending out another team to a base overseas that's been getting most of the recent shipments. He hopes that with their help we can wrap this up in a couple a months. He's sending new Intel with Tony."

"Great."

"Saturday, maybe do you and Abby want to go out and do something? You used to do spa days. Maybe you could find one and spend the day with Abby off base."

"Maybe, but I'd feel bad if Charlotte needed someone to watch the kids."

"I'll watch the kids, they like me and I know you need a break from base life."

"Thanks you, that's sweet." Ugh, I still need to go to the grocery store. I lean down and grab the piece of paper that we were using to keep score of our game and start a list on the back side.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list of things that I need from the grocery store. I need to get stuff for the kids in the morning and stuff for Tony and Abby. Abby didn't say how long they were staying. You don't think that with the kids here that Tony and Abby will forget to call us the right names?" I add softy in case one of the kids can hear us.

"I'll call Tony a little later. Interrupt his evening. I haven't been able to do that in a while." He got that look in his eye. The one that says that he's going to enjoy something that others may not.

"Do you need anything from the store?"

"I don't think so. I'll call you if I think of anything."

"I'm going now. I shouldn't be that long, maybe an hour."

"I'll call Tony now."

I quietly slip from the house, the sun is still setting. I love summer.

(Kate's POV)

Gibbs is still on the phone when I come home not quite an hour later. I haul in a bag with cereal boxes and a bag with more yogurt and applesauce among other things for Tony and Abby. When I come back in with the last bag and a gallon of milk, I notice that the first two bags are already put away. I quickly put away the last bag and the milk and look for Gibbs.

I find him in the backyard, still on the phone. I have no idea who he's talking to, but it's obviously not about the case. I quietly tell him that I'm going to bed. I'd rather be asleep when he comes to bed than have it be awkward and the two of us go together.

(Gibbs's POV)

When I get off the phone with Ducky I make sure that the house is locked up for the night and then check on the kids. Davey is curled up with his teddy bear in the middle of the bed, when I look in on him. Devan is closer to the edge of the bed, where I'm sure that she's looking out after her sister. And little Dana is starting to fuss, so I crouch down and gently rub her back. Instead of settling her I think it's gotten her more worked up. So I decide to take her with me. Maybe Kate can calm her down. Before I leave the kids' rooms I close their doors so if Dana cries it will be muffled.

Dana is now awake and doesn't seem to want to go back to sleep, but she's still fussy.

"Kira," I say in a normal tone. Nothing.

"Kira," I say a little louder. Still nothing.

I bend down towards her ear and state, "Tony's going through your purse." At this she snaps up in bed.

"What's wrong?" she asks immediately seeing the baby.

"She woke up and won't go back to sleep. Every time I tried to rock her or rub her back she seemed to get more agitated."

"Give her here. She didn't have any problems with naps."

"Where did she nap?"

"Her first nap she took up here on those blankets and nap number two, she fell asleep while we were having quiet time and I didn't want to move her."

"You mean that she fell asleep on you and you didn't want to move."

"Whatever. She didn't have any problems earlier." Less than a minute after Kate has Dana, the baby is fast asleep.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a gift. I've always been able to calm babies enough to go to sleep."

"Do you want to leave her in here tonight, in case she wakes up again?"

"Yes, cause that way she won't wake up the other two.

(Gibbs's POV)

A little while later I'm woken up by a little hand shaking me as I open my eyes I see David looking at me and notice a weight across my other arm and chest.

"Avery, I can't sleep." He whispers

"Did you have a bad dream buddy?" I ask quietly. I figured out that the baby is lying on my chest and Kate a curled up on my other arm and shoulder.

"No, but it's not my bed." He says clutching his teddy bear tighter.

"Come on, you can sleep in here with your sister." He quickly crawls up on the bed next to me. There's more than enough room on the edge for him, Kate and I seem to have drifted towards the middle of the bed. Hopefully, there will be no more interruptions tonight.

* * *

A/N: There is a chapter 3 and it's almost done, but I'm not going to post it untill Iget a good start on chapter 4...leave me reviews it makes me write faster..it really does.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This really hasn't been betaed. Also **LEAVE REVIEWS**! The one person who added this story to alerts doesn't count. If I don't get any I'm not going to continue it, cause it means that you guys don't like it...Prinnie you don't count.

* * *

Chapter 3 

(Abby's POV)

Tony and I are standing outside, what we believe is Kate and Gibbs's front door. But inside we hear children laughing. We haven't knocked yet, because Tony is calling McGee to make sure that this is the right house.

"This is it," Tony says hanging up the phone. "I made him check twice and ask Ducky."

I push the button on the doorbell and can hear a child's voice and Kate's saying they'll get the door.

"It's my house, I'll get the door," we hear Kate say.

"But Kira-," begs a little voice.

"Fine, but ask who it is first." She says, just on the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" the same little voice calls.

"Tony and Abby." Tony replies for us.

"Who are you?" the voice calls back.

"Open the door, its fine. Tony's my brother." Kate says as the door slowly opens.

When the door is finally opened all the way, we see Kate standing there with a baby on her hip and a little boy next to her. Farther in the house, I can see a little girl in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how was your flight?" Kate asks as if it's the most natural thing to have a home full of children. And if I didn't know any better, because I haven't seen her since she's been under cover, I'd swear that baby was hers, but she'd have had to be pretty far along before they went under.

"It was great." I say giving her a hug around the baby. Tony quickly hugs her and moves into the house so the door can be closed.

"You guys hungry? We're just sitting down to lunch. Everything should be done and Devan was setting the table. She can just add two more spaces."

"Ah, Kira, where is… your husband?" Tony asks, I can tell that he forgot Gibbs's name.

"Dear brother, when are you going to remember his name?" Kate reprimands.

"Never," he smiles.

"Avery had a shift he should be done by 2."

"Say, Kira, you going to introduce us to your munchkins?" I ask.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Davey answered the door, Devan set the table for us," she drops her hand on the little girl's head and addresses her, "Thank you for that, and this is Dana. Their dad was in an accident yesterday and their mom couldn't find anyone to watch them. Thankfully he's going to be ok and mom should be home before dinner. Kids, this is Tony, my brother, and Abby, his girlfriend. Can you guys say hi?"

Davey gives us a half hearted wave, while Devan asks where I got my cool necklace.

"It's a collar," I tell her, taking it off so she can see it.

"Do you wear it all the time?" she asks quickly switching chairs to sit next to me.

"I have a couple, but I wear them a lot."

"Maybe my mom will let me get one."

"I don't know you might have to wait 'til you get older." I tell her.

"Why don't you guys eat up and then you can run though the sprinkler again." Kate says causing the kids to eat faster.

"You might not want to eat that fast, you'll end up with a tummy ache." I tell then. Tony has been suspiciously quiet since we walked in the door. He's now staring at Kate as she scoops another spoonful of applesauce into the baby's month.

"You're good at that Kira." Tony says

Giving Tony a weird look before saying, "You know how it is with all those nieces and nephews we have. You get good at feeding kids on your lap and eating at the same time." I'm not sure where Tony was going with that, but he still has this weird look on his face. Whatever.

(Tony's POV)

There is something different about Kate and I can't put my finger on it, but I think that she's getting ready to hit me 'cause I keep staring at her. I think it was the baby that threw me. I mean she opened the door and there she stood with a blue eyed, brown haired baby.

"Oh, I forgot!" Abby says and rushes to where our bags are by the stairs. "I brought you your favorite chocolates. To make this a more bearable week for you, I know that you already started, but I figured that you could at least make the end better." Abby passes her a neatly wrapped box.

"Thanks, Abs. Surprisingly I haven't felt the need for chocolate yet, but they will come in handy."

OK, I'm getting this strange vibe thing off Kate. Abby gives her chocolate for her… and she doesn't need them, when Abs said that she should have started.

"Avery!" the little boy yells as the front door opens.

"Davey, Dana's taking a nap remember, you have to be quiet." Kate reprimands. What a mom thing to do.

"Hey buddy. You guys have fun today?"

"Yeah, Kira's brother came. He's kinda weird. He just stares at Kira. And Abby wears weird clothes." He loudly whispers.

"He's just a weird guy. And Abby is unique." Gibbs tells the kid.

"You didn't kiss her again," the girl states. I don't think she likes me.

"Have I gotten into the house yet?" Gibbs asks.

"No, but you weren't going to kiss her yesterday until I said something."

"I'll kiss her and then I'm going to go change. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." She picks her book up and peers over the top to watch Gibbs kiss Kate. On the lips. That is not what I was expecting. Both kids are giggling and Abby...Abs has that chick talk look going on.

After the kiss is complete Kate asks, "Will you check on Dana when you go up? I want to make sure that the little monster didn't wake her up."

"Sure, should I bring her down is she's up?" After looking at her watch Kate nods.

"You're mom, should be here soon." Kate says as she tickles the little boy.

We can only hope.

(Gibbs's POV)

"So now that Kate and Abby are gone can I ask you something?" Tony asks when we watch Davey and Devan play in the backyard.

"What?" I say adjusting the baby in my lap.

"What happened between you and Kate?"

"Do you really want to ask that?"

"Yes." I reach out and smack the back of his head.

"Nothing happened that you need to know about." I say in a tone that somewhat startles the baby.

"Avery, it's not nice to hit people!" Davey calls from the yard.

"He had a fly on his head." I call back.

Tony and I sit in silence for a while, before the kids run through the side yard with excited calls. Charlotte must be home. I get up to follow the kids to make sure that it is in fact Charlotte.

"Hello," I call out to her as I see her bent down hugging her kids. I walk closer to hand her the baby.

"Hi. Were they good?" she asks taking the baby from me hugging her close.

"They were perfect. No trouble at all." I tell her.

"I hate to ask this since you've had them for 2 days, but do you think that you could keep them over night again? My parents are flying in tomorrow morning and Jim hates being in hospitals. He gets really agitated and the doctors don't want to give him any more drugs than they have to. Well, you wouldn't have to keep Davey. One of his friends called and wants him to spend the night with him." Kate was right when she said that she rambles when she's nervous.

"Charlotte, its fine. We'd be happy to keep the kids. Do you want to join us for dinner? Kira is out grabbing something for us now." I ask, she doesn't need to cook for her kids if she's only going to be here for an hour or so.

"That would be great." She turns to address the kids, "Why don't you go grab your bags and we'll get you clean stuff for tomorrow and Davey if you want you can stay the night at Oliver's house."

Davey looks so confused. I can tell he wants to go to his friends, but he doesn't quite know if he really wants to or not.

"Buddy, you can always come over here to hang out when we're home. So if you want you can go to your friend's house." I tell him.

"OK, I wanna go to Ollie's. When can I go?"

"After dinner," Charlotte tells him, shoeing both kids to get their bags. "I'll stay and walk him after we eat."

"If you're just going to walk him we can do it. It's not a problem. It might be better, in case he decides later he doesn't want to stay so they know where to return him to."

"You're right, I hadn't thought about that. He's only gone over there one other time and it was fine, but now with us not being home." She agrees.

The kids come tearing out the bag door with their bags.

"I'll call over to Ollie's and let them know that you'll be bringing him." She says before going next door with the three kids.

(Kate's POV)

"Kate, what's going on with you and Gibbs?"

"Abby, while we're out you need to use my name, because I never know when I'm going to be seen by someone from the base." I tell her softly.

"Sorry, so anyway, you and Avery?"

"Nothing. There's nothing, we've had the kids for a couple of days and we've had to step it up. And you and Tony just happen to come in the middle of it."

"Yeah, but something did happen. I know something happened. Avery was…I don't know…there was something about him that was better about him a month or so back and then it was gone and now I see that it's back. Something about the kids being here. He loves kids, but it's something else."

"It's nothing and nothing happened." I deny that anything had happened. Beside Gibbs and myself no one knows what happened, well he might have told Ducky.

"Why didn't you need the chocolate?"

"I'm late, probably from the stress of moving and I've been stressed lately so I'm late. No big deal."

"Ok." She thankfully drops it. I have no idea what she's even hinting at.

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"I don't know. I've managed to get Avery to eat pretty healthy, but Tony is going to bitch about what I'm going to make so…what do you want?"

"Chinese take out?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I pull my phone from my pocket. "Yeah?"

"Kate, you need to grab more for dinner?"

"Tony, there are children in my home that don't know what's going on."

"Relax, they're next door with their mother. Oh and by the way, we're going to have to talk about them spending the night and where you guys slept last night. OW! Boss!" I try and hold back my snicker and fail.

"That's what you get. Why do I need more food for dinner?"

"The kids are staying the night again and _Avery_ invited their mother to dinner so she wouldn't have to cook."

"Let me speak to Avery." What the hell did he do? I don't know why, but that irritates me more than it should.

"Kira, don't get bent out of shape."

"Did you think about where we are going to put up our guests? Did you think about where _you_ were going to sleep?"

"I thought that with Davey spending the night at a friend's house we could have the same arrangement as last night, Abby can have my bed, and Tony can sleep on the couch."

"How about if Abby and I share, Tony can have your bed, and you can have the couch?"

"Kira," he sounds impatient, "can you just pick up more food for dinner?"

"Fine, we're getting Chinese. Find out what everyone wants and call me back." That man. I need a vacation.

(Abby's POV)

I haven't seen Kate this pissed in a long time. We walk in to the house and I notice that the kids are back and a woman who I assume is their mother. Kate drops the bag of food on the dinning room table.

"Kira, I put some food for Dana on the counter. Just tell me where the dishes are and I'll heat it up," the woman calls from the living room.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it for you. You spend time with your kids."

I follow Kate into the kitchen to help her set up for dinner.

"I set the table." Devan announces as everyone from the living room follows to the dinning room to eat.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I hear Gibbs quietly ask Kate as she heats the baby's food.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You've been tired a lot lately. Are you sure that you're feeling ok?"

"Can we not do this in front of everyone?" She asks as she backs way, fully aware that everyone is watching them.

"I have something to tell you." He says as he pins her to counter. He whispers something into her ear as he leans into her back. There is defiantly something going on here.

"Really? You're not just saying that right?" she spins around in his arms leaning back against the counter to see his face.

"Really, my treat." She pulls him into a hug and he gets this huge grin on his face.

"Really though, you're doing this? Cause if you're playing with me there will be hell to pay."

"I promise," he laughs, "Tomorrow, you and Abby 10 a.m. The directions are up in the office."

"I could…I could…I don't know," she says and then kisses him. Kisses him like…like she wants to jump him. And Tony is doing an impression of a goldfish.

(Kate's POV)

We're all sitting down eating now. This is the first meal in two days where I didn't have a baby sitting in my lap while I ate. We're passing the containers of food around. I'm sticking to chicken fried rice and veggie lo mien. Every time someone passes those damn fried crab things and that sweet and sour shrimp near me I gag.

"Avery, I think I love you. If you weren't married…" Abs says why eating her egg foo young. "I can't believe that you got us a day at a spa." I think Abby might be more excited than me, might be. But I've been waiting for a nice relaxing day off base in umm about 8 months. When we were in Hawaii, I'd slip away sometimes to the beach.

Tony pours more the sweet and sour crap on his plate. UGH! I wish he was sitting across the table and Charlotte too. Or at least the baby, cause she's eating some form of liquid beans. There goes that damn crab crap again. OK, it's time to leave the table.

I run as fast as I can to the bathroom and throw up what feels like everything I ever ate. When my reprieve comes I notice that my hair is being help back, by Gibbs.

"I've been telling you for a week now, that you don't look good. Now you get to go to bed so you can go to the spa tomorrow."

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to bed."

He closes the bathroom door; I can't tell if anyone is out there or not. "Kate," he whispers, "how many times have you thrown up in the last couple of days?"

"A couple."

"A couple of times this week? And you never said anything?"

"It's more like a couple of time this month."

"Kate, you have to tell me when you're not feeling well. What if there is something wrong like I've been saying for I don't know how long."

"Gibbs, there's nothing wrong. I always feel better after. It's usually just smells that set me off." What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't thrown up this much since I don't know when, maybe college when I had food poisoning.

"I still want you to go to bed. I'll bring you a cup of tea and some soup and toast or crackers. I'll even have Abby hook up the DVD player to the TV in your room."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Humor me please."

"Fine, but I'm making you go out and get me movies if I'm being confined to bed at," I check my watch, "6:30. I'm thinking something like _The Quiet Man_. You should take Devan with you. Let her pick one that she can watch with me."

"Let's get you to bed."

"Can I brush my teeth first?"

"Yes, I'm going to go downstairs and tell everyone you're going to go lay down." He tells me as I put toothpaste on my brush. "After Devan is done eating we'll go get your video. I'll drop Davey off. Abby and Tony will stay here with you and the baby."

"I don't need baby sitters."

"Humor me. If you're not any better next week I want you to go see a doctor."

"I'm telling you I'm fine. I don't need a doctor."

"Ok, your teeth are brushed and now you're just wasting time. To bed. I'm going to down stairs now, I'll be back to check on you before I leave."

"I'm fine." I state again.

"Bed, now." He uses the tone that no one argues with. UGH! That man.

(Gibbs's POV)

The smell of food makes the sick? I haven't heard that in…20 years.

"Kira's fine, she's just going to lie down for a little while."

"What's wrong?" Abby asks.

"I don't know, maybe it was something she ate earlier."

Both Tony and Abby give me skeptical looks, which I try to ignore. But I know they're right, it was a weak explanation. Charlotte buys it and continues to eat. And so do the rest of us.

(Abby's POV)

Gibbs took Tony with him when he left to drop Davey off and take Devan to the video store.

"Kate, what's really going on?" I ask as I crawl in to bed with her and hand her the baby.

"Abby," I can tell that she getting exasperated by me, "nothing."

"I know you're lying to me. Tony knows there's something too. When Gibbs came back to dinner he was really quiet. Gibbs doesn't do quiet and pensive."

"I threw up, brushed my teeth, and was told to go to bed so that I could have my spa day tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's the thing. You throw up and Gibbs is still going to let you out to go to the spa. You guys are keeping a secret from everyone."

"We're really not. Is there any food left?"

"Yeah, but I'm under strict instructions that if you ask for food you get tea and toast or soup and crackers."

"Come on, can you get my veggie lo mien?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Cause Gibbs is going to ask if I got out of bed and I can't lie to him. Besides you can get away with lying to him. And you're not the one that has to spend the night with him."

"Oh! I forgot you guys slept together last night!"

"Gibbs and I slept together, like we're sharing bed right now."

"Somehow, I don't think so." I know I'm grinning, cause I know I'm right. But I leave her be and we continue to watch whatever she had on before.

(Kate's POV)

"What did you bring me?" I ask when Devan bursts in to my room about an hour after they left.

"We' got…Donovan's Reef, The Quiet Man, and Avery let me get The X-Files movie."

"The X-Files? Isn't that a little scary for you?"

"No, mom and dad let me watch the show all the time."

"Ok, I just didn't think that you'd pick such an adult movie. You want to watch it first?"

"Can we? Avery said we should let you watch your movie, cause you don't feel good."

"I feel better. Why don't you go downstairs with Abby and you guys can make some popcorn and get some juice. Abbs, can you send Avery up when you go down."

"Sure. Come one Devan, we'll make the popcorn with extra butter!" Abby announces just before they leave the room. As much as I like to indulge every once in a while I don't think I can take the extra butter tonight.

Gibbs arrives almost as soon as Abby leaves.

"How are you feeling?" is the first thing out of his mouth.

"I'm fine. Abby is helping Devan make popcorn."

"Yeah, Tony too, I didn't want him to follow me up."

"Why did you let Devan get The X-Files movie?"

"She said she was allowed to watch it and I called Char to make sure that it was ok."

"Ok, I'm sorry for getting up set about it, but she's 8 and I don't want her crawling in bed with me...us when she has a nightmare. I was bad enough with David and the baby in here last night."

"I'm sorry about the movie I wasn't thinking that she would have a nightmare. She looked at all the episodes on the shelf and was telling me about them I didn't see the harm in it."

"It's a good thing you don't have kids. They'd have daddy wrapped around their little finger." I see something flicker in his eyes. I'm not sure what it was. He's too good at hiding how he feels.

"I'm going to co check to see how the popcorn is coming. What do you want to drink?"

"Some juice, no pop for Devan either. Can you tell her to put her jams on? It'll be easier to put her to bed if she falls asleep during the movie." I tell me just before he leaves the room.

(Gibbs's POV)

"Tony, can you put Devan?' I ask quietly once Devan's movie choice has ended.

"Sure, Boss. You want me to come back and help move Kate?"

"No, but if you could come back for the baby. Lay her on the blankets on the floor in the room where Devan is sleeping."

"I'll put the baby to bed." Abby say pulling the baby, that had curled herself close to Kate's chest away from Kate, let us know that she was displeased by fussing a little. Kate's head is still lying in my lap. I'm not sure how that happened, not that I object.

I sit for a moment and wonder how Kate and I got to where we are when Abby comes back in.

"Gibbs, you guys have any extra blankets?"

"Umm, I don't think we have any more. You can bring the baby back in here and take those."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do it if you're not going to be able to sleep."

"She slept in here last night, so just take the blankets."

After Abby disappears I maneuver Kate around to her pillows so I can get the baby from Abby. I'll just close my eyes for a minute while I wait for Abby's return.

(Abby's POV)

The baby is a little fussy when I go back in the room to get her. I check her diaper, because I can't remember the last time she was changed, and it feels a little heavy.

"Abs, they have any extra blankets?" Toby asks as I fasten the new diaper.

"Yeah, they're going to sleep with the baby and you can have the blankets that she had."

"Great."

"I'm going to go in and say good night and then the two of us need to talk."

"Yeah, you noticed that too?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Noticed it? How could you not? And Kate won't answer any of my questions." I say picking up the baby after snapping her jams together.

I quietly walk to the master bedroom and open my mouth to say something to Gibbs when I notice that Kate and Gibbs are curled in to each other. With out making a sound I back out of the room and grab Tony, who is still picking the blankets off the floor.

"Tony don't say anything, but go stick your head in Kate and Gibbs's room."

"What the hell is that?" Tony asks once he returns from their room.

* * *

_Next time...maybe: Tony and Abby talk about what's going on between Kate and Gibbs...the smuggling ring might get taken down in Chp 4 or could be chp 5 depending on how long I make it...They go home to DC after that...but before they leave the find something out that most of you have already figured out. I just need to decide how it gets done..._

_I'm serious about the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope you all like this chapter. Chapter 8 is started, we'll just see how long it takes me. My inner Kibbs has been flickering. I really hope you do like this chapter it only took me about a week to write where as it too me three plus months to write the previous 3 chapters, so let me know if this sux and I'll take my time on the next one. And hopefully my inner Kibbs will be back long enough where it won't take forever for an update.

* * *

Chapter 4 

(Abby's POV)

I settle the baby in the middle of the bed in the room that I'm staying laying pillows around her so she doesn't roll off the bed and head down stairs to talk to Tony. As soon as he sees me he starts in.

"What the hell is going on here? It's like I stepped in to the Twilight Zone. I know that Gibbs likes kids and all, but seeing the two of them parent like that. And then curl up together. And I know, I know they're hiding something. I bet they slept together." Tony cut his rant short after the last five slipped though his lips.

"I don't know. Kate won't tell me anything and I haven't tried Gibbs yet. Ducky never tells up anything when he hears from Gibbs. Kate used to tell me that they would go out with their neighbors, have barbeques and whatnot, but for maybe the last month or more they haven't said that they were going out with anyone. Other then them acting all hinky is that Kate missed her period." Tony scrunched up his face in disgust. "She's never late. Never. I always bring her some form of chocolate every 28 days. I'm telling you, Tony, like clock work."

"Abby, I didn't need that much detail, but thanks for sharing now I know when to not piss her off. The only reason why I know this is because I went through her purse, but she's on the pill."

"Was on the pill, due to lack of a partner she discontinued use when she ran out in May."

"When was that last party they went to?"

"I don't know, beginning of May."

"You know what's at the beginning of May? Cinqo De Mayo, all that Mexican food. Authentic burritos and tacos."

"Tony, Tony, we're on Kate and Gibbs."

"How much you wanna bet that they got plastered as hell and did the nasty?"

"Yuck Tony. Besides neither Kate nor Gibbs would let their guard down that much."

"Abs, I've never been undercover as long as they have. But I'd imagine that eventually playing husband and wife would sooner or later lead to one actually being husband and wife. The prime example is how they're sleeping upstairs. I can guarantee that if that was me and Kate that she would have built a wall of pillows between us no matter how long we were under cover, but Gibbs is different for her. He's not her brother and for Gibbs she's defiantly not the usual red head, but there is something there. It's not the same when it come to protecting you, he knows she can handle herself and kick ass, but he defiantly feels something for her and it's just not as a his subordinate."

"Tony, you're being all sweet and brotherly. I think Kate would kick you ass for that."

"Kate keeps everything in her PDA right? Think she keeps whether or not she got her period?" Tony squirms a little just thinking about what he said.

"Yeah she does, but its password protected and I'd need to plug it into my computer to get past it."

"You can't just plug it into their laptop?"

"Tony, the laptop is simple enough that Gibbs can use it. There's not enough programming on it to do much other than write reports and e-mail them."

"Hey! Did you ask Gibbs about that kiss that Kate gave him before?"

"Hey, no, I already got him once today for asking what was going on. I'm not asking Boss man twice in one day."

"I'm going to bed. I'll slip in some questions when she's all relaxed tomorrow at the spa when her guard is down."

"Good plan. I'll just see if I can get out of Gibbs why you guys got a spa day, but were going to have to work on the case too. So most of this investigation of ours is going to be on you."

"Rad, Special Agent Abby Sciuto is at your service.

"Ok, well Agent Abs, there is a Magnum marathon coming on."

"Night Tony."

"Night." He tells me as he switches in the TV as I head up to bed. I think I sneak a peak at Gibbs and Kate again.

* * *

(Kate's POV) 

I feel cold all of the sudden and I hear something going on downstairs. I better go check it out, make sure that Tony's not getting into trouble.

I check on the Devan and see that the baby isn't on the floor like she was supposed to be, so I check in on Abby and see that Dana is sleeping next to her. I feel better knowing that Abby has her and not Tony. Despite his claim that kids like him, I don't think they really do.

I quietly make my way down stairs and see that the TV is on. I make my way around the couch to see Tony sleeping with a dumb smile on his face. I notice when the show comes back from commercial that he was watching Magnum. I just shake my head and go back up to bed.

When I lay back down Gibbs rolls over and pulls me to his chest. God that feels so right. I almost regret making up those rules, but between mine and his rule 12 I think we might be able to make it through the rest of this case unscathed. The only thing is that I don't want to think about why I've been throwing up. I know I'm in denial. And I know Abby was surprised that I didn't need the chocolate that she brought me. It surprised me too when I thought about it. Maybe tomorrow after the spa Abby and I can get a test.

I wonder if he held me like this last night. I'm going to enjoy this now, because tomorrow night he's back in his own room.

* * *

(Gibbs' POV) 

I wake up feeling more refreshed than I have in a long time. I haven't even opened my eyes yet, but I can feel someone watching me. I slowly roll towards the door, well try to roll. Kate is holding my right arm to her body. I guess I must have held her as we slept.

Since turning my body is out, I turn my head to face to door and see Devan and Abby staring at us. As soon as I turned I saw Abby pull what could have been her phone from view.

"Abby," I whisper, "if you took pictures and should they end up in places they shouldn't be no caf-pows for a month."

I don't get a response from her she just slowly slinks away from the door leaving Devan standing there.

"What can I help you with this morning miss?"

"Nothing, I just heard Abby and Tony talking this morning about how weird you guys are being."

"We're not being weird, they're being weird. Even your brother said Tony was weird."

"No, they defiantly said you were being weird and that the only person who would believe them was just ducky."

"Ducky is a friend, not a feeling."

"It's not nice to name call."

"He likes to be called Ducky."

"If you two are done fighting about Ducky, I think it's time for breakfast," Kate said sleepily. "And after breakfast Avery, you can go get Davey."

"Yes dear."

"You didn't kiss her good morning," Devan states as she leaves the room.

"What is with you and kissing?" I called after her.

"Nothing, it's just how married people say I love you with out saying it." She responds. "You still didn't kiss her. Don't you love her?"

"Of course, I do. I won't have married her other wise." She stands at the door way with a cocked eye brow.

I lean over and give Kate a quick kiss, not wanting to scare her with morning breath. Devan leaves after that saying something about breakfast on the way down the hall.

"We're going to have to talk about all the kissing that's happened in the last 48 hours."

"I don't think we do." Kate tells me.

"All but one of those kisses was initiated because the child thinks we're married. But the one that wasn't. One was all you and it wasn't a kiss to make a child happy. And it definitely wasn't quick."

"What if I don't want to talk about it?"

"What if I like kissing you?"

"What happens when you go back to being my boss?" She asks quietly.

"I'm your boss now."

"No, you're not. You're acting like a boyfriend or a hus—"

"You're husband? Would that be so bad?" I cut her off.

"But you're my boss. And I think we're in enough trouble as it is."

"Does this have to do with yesterday?"

"Yes," she says so quietly had I not seen her lips move I probably wouldn't have known she said anything.

"I think I know what you're talking about," I say just as quietly.

"I don't think—"

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat." I tell her. She just nods. I quickly get out of bed to shut the door; I don't need an audience for this and climb back in bed, but stay sitting up.

"My first wife and I had a daughter," I stop to let her digest that. "When she was about 12, my ex and I had been divorced for sometime, she and my ex were killed in a car wreck. The guy that hit them was the brother of a guy I put away for murder. He thought that I fabricated the evidence that did his brother in and as revenge he went after my family." I finish so softly I wouldn't even be sure that she heard me had it not been for her tears.

"I don't even know what to say." She tells me wiping the tears away.

"I didn't tell you that story so that you would feel bad or sorry or anything like that. I told you that so you could quit lying to me."

"Truthfully, I'm not lying. I don't even know for sure."

"It may have been about 20 years ago, but I still recognize the signs."

"I've been in denial. I was on the pill until about 3 days after—after and I hadn't even thought about it. I was so homesick when we moved back to the East Coast. Being so close to home and not being able to go, that just got to me. When I missed my first period I blame it on being stressed out. When I missed my second I blamed it on the move. And I didn't even think about that I had missed two until certain smells started sending me to that bathroom. That first Monday after we moved and you left coffee, that had me running to the bathroom. After that any time you left coffee I just help my breath until I poured it down the drain."

"The kids leave this afternoon. Their grandparents are coming to get them at 1, I think. Tony and Abby's flight is at 9. They have to leave here by 6 to return the car and check in. After they leave we'll go to the store."

"Ok, what do you want to do if—?" Both us refusing to actually say what we think the problem is. I'm not sure why she doesn't, but my reason is that I want whatever ears that are listening at the door the work hard to hear what's being talked about.

"We'll cross whatever bridges we need to cross when the time comes and we'll do it together." I tell her holding her hand in mine.

* * *

(Abby's POV) 

When Gibbs finally makes his entrance at breakfast, Tony and I have already started feeding the kids. Well, really just Devan. I put the baby on the floor so Tony and I could make breakfast. He looks so drained. When he first woke up I thought he looked refreshed, something that had to do with sleeping with Kate. I'm not really going to delete the pictures of them sleeping either. Those will go in to my personal stash of Gibbs pictures that he doesn't know I have.

"Avery, you Ok? You looked better when I was still up stairs."

"I'm fine Abs." I give him a look that says that he's lying to me. Gibbs does not lie to me; he just doesn't tell me things.

"What did you guys make for breakfast?" Gibbs asks looking at Devan to see what she's eating.

"Well, we're working on scrambled eggs right now. I made pancakes earlier and the rest are in the microwave. Abby made sausages and toast. So take you're pick," Tony tells him. "How's Kira feeling?" he adds.

"She's taking a shower so she can feel more human." He tells us as he takes a couple of pancakes and 2 sausages before reaching into the fridge for a cup of yogurt.

"Since when you eat yogurt?" I ask giving him a funny look.

"It's not for me, Miss I know everything. It's for Dana or did you plan on starving her?"

"No, but I figured that Kate would feed her," I throw back.

"I can feed her just as well. Why don't you go upstairs and make sure Kira didn't go down the drain with the soap." Gibbs tells me as be picks Dana off the floor. "You, Miss, get strawberry yogurt for breakfast. Is that ok with you?" he asks her.

"Strawberry is her favorite," I hear Devan say as I leave to check on Kate.

* * *

(Kate's POV) 

After I walked in to the bathroom I know why Gibbs told me to take a shower. My eyes were all red from crying. That is no way to keep this quiet. Can see Tony and Abby's faces with me showing up to breakfast with a read blotchy face, they'd both jump all over Gibbs. But now that I've showered I feel 100 percent better. And my face is red from the heat and not crying.

"Kira, it's almost 9," Abby calls through the door.

"I know I'm almost ready."

"Good, we got a big breakfast on the table waiting."

I crack the door to let out some of the steam, "Actually, I think I'll just have some tea and toast. I don't want whatever bug I had yesterday to ruin our day at the spa, so I'll just stick to something light."

"Are you sure? We got eggs, pancakes and sausage. Tony made the eggs. He'll feel really badly if you don't try his eggs." I think she's pouting at me through the door.

"Really Abs, I don't want to temp fate. Tea and toast will be just fine."

"Fine, I'll go start your tea pot for you." I can hear her foot steps as she goes back down stairs.

I really don't want a heavy breakfast; I don't want to have to rush back up here to toss my cookies. I _had_ hoped to spend enough time in the bathroom that most of breakfast would be over by the time I came down. More than anything, I hoped the coffee was gone, because that does me in every time.

"Kira are going to come down? Your tea is almost ready and it would be nice if you could feed Dana." Gibbs calls up no doubt Abby telling him that I live being the reason.

"I'll be right down. I'm just going to finish tying my hair back." That was just an excuse to stay up here longer. I had no intention of tying my hair back until we got to the massage part of the day and maybe not even then. I love it when they rub your scalp, it's so relaxing.

I quickly pull my hair in to a pony tail and head down, before they send out a search party.

* * *

(Gibbs' POV) 

"Why did you send them to the spa? We haven't even done what we were supposed to do this weekend." Tony asked as we cleaned up from breakfast.

"I'm looking out for the well being for the well being of my team."

Tony mumbled something that sounded like it doesn't look like for the welling being of the team.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing Boss. I just hope they have a good time." I miss being able to do that everyday.

"I have to go get Davey. Keep an eye on the kids." I told him as I put my shoes on. Keep an eye on the kids; they'd been sitting in front of the TV consuming cartoons all morning. I don't think that they will be moving any time soon.

I decide to walk, hopefully that will help me clear my head, not likely.

I can't believe what Kate told me this morning. I can't believe that I didn't pick up on it sooner. I notice everything. Kate must be better at hiding things than I thought. I need to stop thinking about that until I can actually talk about it. Tony and I need to sit down and go over the new Intel that he brought. I want this to be over with as much as Kate does. I hope that Tony had something new.

"Avery!" Davey calls from the front yard of his friends out breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey buddy. Did you have fun?" I ask as he runs up to me.

"Yeah! Ollie's mom made ice cream sundaes for us and we played video games. Ollie's dad had people over so we had to play video games in his room." Davey finishes quietly.

"Let's get your stuff so we can go back to my place and make sure that Tony didn't burn the place down."

"He's still there?"

"Yup, but you know that your grandparents are coming after lunch so you shouldn't have to spend that much time with him."

"Which Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I don't know, your mom didn't say. I guess you can be surprised." I tell him and then turn to Ollie's mother, "Hi, he was good?"

"He's always perfect when he comes over. Tell Charlotte that if she needs we can keep him another night to help out."

"Grandparents are coming this afternoon, but I'll let her know. Did you say thank you?" I turn to Davey as I take his things from Ollie's mom.

"Thank you I had fun." He tells her. "Bye Ollie, maybe you can come over to my house next time." He calls to his friend who is already heading inside the house.

"So you had fun even though you had to play video games in Ollie's room." I say as we start walking back.

"Yup, we played Mario Party and Spiro and one of those games that had a bunch of different ones on it."

"Wow."

"Can we play a game when we get back?"

"I don't know. You're sisters are watching cartoons and Tony and I have to talk about some stuff before he leaves today."

"Ok, Devan will play a game when Dana takes a nap." He says as if it's a sure thing.

The rest of the walk back is pretty quiet.

* * *

(Abby's POV) 

"What are you and Gibbs going to do tonight?"

"We are going to relax. The kids should be gone before we get back and you and Tony leave after dinner. I never did get to watch my movie so we'll probably do that."

"You guys do that a lot, watch movies what you're not working the case?"

"No, not really, we do it once in a while. We try to make friends when he's not working. Charlotte next door, before Jim got hurt, invited us to a 4th of July party."

"When was the last party you guys went to?"

"There was a Cinqo de Mayo block party in North Carolina. We got invited sort of as let's get to know you. I swear I've never been asked that may question ever."

"What did they ask?"

"Where are you from; where did you move from; how long you been married; got any kids; planning on having kids, because they would be really attractive his eyes and your coloring."

"Wow." I hadn't thought about that. They would have a gorgeous kid. And sadly I think Tony theory might be right.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go to the Memorial Day picnic thing they did. I didn't think that even in play I could take all those questions, they're bad enough coming from my mother."

"You get that a lot?"

"I get it more when one of my brothers decides to reproduce."

"How many nieces and nephews do you have, I don't remember."

"Right now 3 and 3, but 2 of my brothers are trying."

"Didn't one get married last year?"

"Yup, he and his wife are trying for number one and my oldest brother is trying for a boy."

"So, when are you going to get married and start reproducing?"

"Abs, you are not my mother. I don't have to answer that. Besides we're here and it's time to relax."

We both got out of the car and headed towards the building. I can't believe that she hedged my question. She doesn't do that. First Gibbs and now her, something is defiantly hinky.

* * *

(Gibbs' POV) 

"You sure you want to do this with the kids still here?" Tony asked as we laid out all the files on the kitchen table.

"The kids are watching TV and playing a game. They won't come in here. What's the new Intel you have?"

"Abby went through video of all the days we know shipments went out and took pictures of all the people that were in the shipping areas. You're in a couple. Can you put names to the guys so we know who they are?"

"Yeah, this is Jim. He'd the neighbor. Rob Miller, Tom Almond," I know about half the guys in the pictures that Tony lays in front of me.

"How well do you know these guys?"

"Not very, I've only been here a week Tony. What do you think?"

"Sorry, Boss."

Tony and I were reading over various Intel when Davey came in to the kitchen.

"Avery, can I have something to drink?"

"Sure." I flip open the folder with our unknown men in it and placed the papers that I had been reading in it.

"How come you have a picture of Ollie's dad?"

"What?" Tony and I asked at the same time.

He carefully pulled open the folder I had just been in and pulled picture that was under the papers I placed in it.

"This is Ollie's dad."

"Are you sure Buddy? It could be just a guy that looks like him." I tell him.

"Nope, it's Ollie's dad," he states with certainty. "I saw him this weekend when he had his friends over."

"That's right cause then you had to play in Ollie's room. Davey, did you see any of his friends?" I ask to see if maybe he can ID some of the other unknowns we have.

"I saw a few of them, but I don't know their names."

"You think if we show you pictures you could point some of them out?"

"I'll try. Why do you have his picture anyway?" It's the quiet ones you have to look out for, who knew that such a quiet child would turn into such an inquisitive one. I get up to get his water for him.

"I can't tell you right now Buddy, but when I can I will, OK? And you have to promise to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone, not even your mom."

"OK, I promise."

"Tony, will you lay out the pictures?" I ask as I lift Davey on to my lap.

After about 5 minutes Davey had picked out 3 of our unknown guys and 2 guys that I knew.

"Davey this is important, did Ollie's dad and his friends say anything that seemed weird?"

"When my dad had friends over they watch sports or go outside and barbeque. Ollie's dad didn't do that. They just sat there and talked."

"What did they talk about?" I pressed, maybe he did hear something.

"I think they were talking about crates. And one of the other guys said something about getting cigars when the next crate came in."

"Davey, what are you doing? You weren't supposed to interrupt." Devan said coming in to the dinning room.

"It's OK. Can you do me a favor and check on your sister? If she's up you can bring her down, carefully." I call after her as she runs up the stairs.

"Davey was there anything else? Anything that maybe you didn't hear the whole thing?" Tony asks.

"They said something, maybe, about someone getting close. But I didn't understand what they were talking about."

"Thanks ok, you did good. And I promise I will tell you as soon as I can what you helped with." I tell as he slides off my lap.

"Avery, Dana needs her diaper changed!" Devan calls from up stairs.

"I'll be right up," I call back. "Davey, why don't you go back to watching T.V.?" I wait for him to leave before I continue, "Abby needs to go back tonight, but I'm going to need you to stay here. You're going to need to find a hotel. Call McGee and have him search for Ollie's dad first we need his name and then his buddies. Also, find out what shipments are coming from GITMO to here in the next few days."

"Sure thing, Boss." I leave him to change the diaper that's waiting for me.

* * *

Review please! I will update, but it'll be when ever I finish the next chappy. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating...also this chapter isn't even half of what the other chapters are. Hopfully I'll have chapter 6 up sooner rather than later.**

**Thanks to Tempo for Betaing and Prinnie for letting me bounce ideas off her...also you guys should thank her cause she really liked this and told me to post it when I was ready to scrap it ans start over.**

**So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5

(Kate's POV)

"You guys have fun?" Gibbs calls from the kitchen as Abby and I enter the house.

"It was great. I haven't been this relaxed in a long time. Thank you for doing this for us. How's the case going?" I ask.

"We gotta break." Tony says.

"That's great, what happened?" Abby asks excitedly.

"We were sitting here going over stuff when Davey came in. He saw one of the pictures and asked why we had a picture of his friend's dad." Tony tells me.

"Wait, what? You let a little kid look at our Intel?" I glare at him.

"It was an accident, and it was Gibbs, not me!" Tony said defensively.

I turn my glare from Tony to Gibbs.

"Did you guys eat? Tony and I were going to order dinner," Gibbs tells me.

"No, but Kate was just saying that she was craving KFC," Abby pipes in.

"Why don't you guy go get your stuff packed up and we'll discuss the plan when Kate and I get back with food. What do you guys want?"

"Mashed potatoes, ooh and one of those parfait things," Abby says.

"Whatever you guys get will be fine." Tony says before vacating the room.

Gibbs grabs his coat and puts on his shoes before ushering me back out to the car.

"Kira, you need to calm down."

"I'm calm. I just can't believe that you would let a little kid look at some of the Intel." I say as I get in the car.

"It was an accident. Also, we're doing the test right now," Gibbs says as he backs out of the drive way. "Tony isn't leaving town. He's going to take Abby to the airport and rent a different car. He'll be staying in a motel not far from us. With the case being so close to being done, we need to know."

"I know. I understand. But you do realize that if I can't pee on the little stick it's not going to happen, right?"

"Well, then we'll stop and get you some water."

"Great, are you trying to hydrate me again?"

"If that's what it takes for you to do your thing before we get home, then yes."

"Also, just a thought. Where is it exactly that you want me do this?"

"We'll rent Tony's room and you can do it there if you want."

"Well it's certainly better than doing it at a gas station."

* * *

(Gibbs' POV)

I can't believe she made me run in and get the damn test. I don't even know what kind to buy. Who knew there were that many tests? I grab three different ones, and one of which has two tests in it. I also grab three one-liter bottles of water.

As I get in the car I pass her one of the bottles.

"What did you buy?" She asks.

"Just the tests and the water."

"How many tests did you get and why so much water?"

"There are four and you're going to need to unhydrate for all those tests."

"I'm only going to take two of them."

"No, you're going to do all four of them, just to be sure."

"What if I just have Abby draw some blood to take home with her."

"Yeah, that's just what we need, everyone finding out before us."

"Are we stopping for food first?"

"Yes, because you need time to drink all of your water. Start reading directions on how to take those."

"Aren't they all just pee on the stick?"

"Yes, but you don't know how long you have to pee on it for."

"Fine," she says as she pulls the bag off the floor on to her lap.

* * *

(Kate's POV)

Who knew that peeing on one of these things has to be so complicated? One says 15 – 20 seconds; one says 10 – 20 seconds; and the last one, the one with two tests in it, says 20 – 30 seconds. If he wants me to pee on all of these he better be standing there with a stop watch and handing them to me, because I don't care how much 'hydrating' he has me do, there is no way I'm going to have enough pee to pee for damn near two minutes. Maybe I can convince him that I'll take two now and two in the morning.

"These say that the best time to do it is in the morning. What if I do two now since we think I am anyway, and two in the morning to be sure. I'll do one from the box of two and then one of the other ones."

"Why not just do all four tonight?"

"Gibbs come on, I'd have to pee for almost two minutes and need a coach to figure out if it gets peed on for 15, 20, or 30 seconds."

"Fine, we'll do two now and two tomorrow. Just keep drinking your water so that you can take them."

"_Just drink your water._ That's all you've been saying. I'm drinking the damn water. I want food too though so at some point I'm going to stop drinking the damn water to get sustenance."

"I need coffee." I hear him mutter. I just raise my eyebrows at him as he continues to drive to KFC.

* * *

(Tony's POV)

"Agent Abs, what did you find out while you were having your spa day?"

"She hedged most of my questions and I couldn't really push without coming out and asking if she and Gibbs were sleeping together."

"Yeah and I can imagine that scene. Not pretty, especially if it's not true. Kate would be worse than the time I went through her purse and the time Gibbs made her shoot her PDA."

"Yes and I would have been FUBAR. Did Gibbs say anything?"

"Nope Boss-man and I worked most of the day on the case. I didn't get a chance to ask him anything unrelated."

"That sucks. I really want to know what's going on with them." Abby whines.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens when they come back."

"Yup, but if Kate gets sick at dinner again I'm calling them on it. I'm sick of getting lied to." Abby says as she goes back to packing.

* * *

(Gibbs' POV)

"You got everything straight in there?"

"Yes." Came her terse answer through the door.

I'm trying not to listen to her pee, but it's hard with the room being so small.

* * *

(Kate's POV)

The blueish one is 30 seconds and the white one is 20 seconds. Gibbs has the boxes on how to read the things once they're done.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. After thinking about it, I already know I'm pregnant and so does Gibbs. I just can't pee under pressure and I even drank a bottle and a half of water. I had to pee up until I walked in here. I'll turn the faucet one at a trickle and maybe that will help.

Yup that did it. I stare at my watch waiting for 30 seconds to pass. Damn that feels like forever. I slip the test back in to the cover it came with and pull the second test from my left hand. This time I only have to count to 20, but it still feels like time isn't passing.

OK, now all we have to do it wait. I wash my hands leave both tests on the counter and join Gibbs.

I find him sitting in a chair next to the table. I take the other chair as we wait.

"What do you want to do if it comes out positive?" He asks quietly.

"Do you want the baby?" I ask. He and I both nod.

"Then we're going to have to find a way to be together, even if it's just a parents," he says, but there is something, maybe just a vibe, that he doesn't just want to be parents together.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when you dumped me in the kiddie pool? And you were giving me reasons why you were doing it. You said 'your' and then you stopped. What were you going to say?"

For a second I thought he was going to ignore me.

"I was going to say for your rules. Ever since the kids stayed with us and probably before that too, I wished that your rules weren't there."

"What about your rule?"

"I think there is a difference between a romance and a relationship. But yes I wish that my rule wasn't there either. What about you? How do you feel about the rules?"

"I don't want them any more. I made them up to protect me from screwing up and I didn't really want them in the first place, but the realization came this morning when I woke up wrapped in your arms. I felt so safe." I say just as quietly as him.

"You know that we won't be able to stay on the same team?"

"Yes, but maybe we can talk to the director about it since I'll be on desk duty for the next 8 months anyway. Also you know I'm not going to move in with you, marry you, or anything else of a serious nature until we have a date."

"That's fine. I wouldn't want it any other way, even though we've been living together for almost 10 months."

"Gibbs, I just don't want to rush. I know that we've skipped a couple of steps, but I want to make sure that this is right for us and the child that we're bringing in to this."

He nods, "It's time to check them."

The two of us head to the bathroom. I couldn't even look at the tests as they sat on the counter, even though I had turned them over so the results were on the bottom.

"You want me to look?" He asks as he takes me hand. I feel my hand steady as he holds it. I didn't even know it had been shaking. All I can do is nod at him. I can't look at the tests. Logically, I know that I'm pregnant and that they will be positive, but so far it's all been just thoughts, there hadn't been anything concrete. This will be concrete.

"They're both positive," he states. I didn't even register that he looked at them.

* * *

(Gibbs' POV)

I'm going to be a dad again.

"They're both positive," I state.

Suddenly tears are just pouring out of her eyes. I pull her close and hold her. She's probably just crying as a release to the stress that we've felt in the last 24 hours. At least that's what I hope it is.

I can't believe I'm going to be a dad again. Wow.

* * *

**Remember to review! Sorry again that it's uber short!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I SWEAR Chapter 7 is almost done. I lost my beta so this may not be perfect..I'm having a couple people look over chapter 7 and then it should be posted by like Monday..if I'm luck tomorrow. Sorry this one too..is short. _**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Gibbs' POV)

As I look around the room I see a mixture of NCIS agents and MP's. They're all suited up for the bust. I'm scanning the room to make sure that everyone has on their vest and other necessary equipment. The only person I see missing from the room is Kate. She's in with security watching for the latest shipment to be unloaded. As soon as she gives the word we're going to take the area and other teams are in place to take the guys that are off duty.

"Agent Gibbs, I just want to review with you one more time before I put my men in to place." Johnson, head of the MP's, tells me.

"You and your men will secure the exits here and the other two main dock doors." I say pointing to the schematic of the warehouse, "They are not to enter. If this turns into a fire fight I don't want to be shot because of cross fire." Especially now that I have a baby on the way, I don't need to be killed. "My team will enter from these two points at the back of the warehouse, where four men will be guarding the door to make sure no one gets out."

"_Gibbs, they're pulling the shipment from GITMO apart." _Kate's voice comes across the radio in my hand. _"It looks like they're pulling out cigar boxes that have been wedged in with the regular shipment."_

"Kate, we need more than cigars to get these guys."

"_Don't you think I know that! I was giving you an update. They're going for another crate."_ Now that we know what's wrong with Kate, she's a lot more vocal at expressing her displeasure, especially if it's me that agitates her.

"I'm going to put my men in place and wait for your orders," Johnson says as I nod my head after him.

"_We got guns in crate two."_ Her voice drifts from the radio. _"Got another guy opening crate 3. It's hard to tell what's in cause he's standing over it, but it looks like more guns. They're resealing the crates."_

"Okay, people go!" We all break up and head in to the warehouse.

* * *

(Kate's POV)

I'm watching all the security screens as all the teams come through the door. Thankfully it looks like none of the guys are putting up a fight.

I see Tony and Gibbs come on to the main screen and start sorting though the two crates that had the guns. An MP drives up to them on a forklift and helps them load both crates up.

It's an odd feeling not being with the team during a bust. This is the first time since I joined NCIS that I haven't been with the team. I guess that will happen more often in the next 8 or some months.

"_Team 2 to Base."_ Comes across my other radio.

"Base to Team 2, you have an update? Over."

"_Team 2 has completed its task. Two suspects in custody. Third is dead, self-inflicted. Over."_

"Good job Team 2. Report back. Over."

"_10-4."_

I pick up the other radio to update Gibbs.

"Gibbs, team 2 is on its way in. They have 2 in custody and a third is dead."

"_Did they say who they have?"_ He looks up at the camera as if he can see me though it.

"No, but like I said they're on their way in. So you'll just have to be patient." I can see the look on his face, even though he looks so small on the monitor. The look says, Hey! We're not alone any more, contain that smack down feeling you have. I stick my tongue out at the monitor just as his voice floats across my radio, "You and I are going to have a talk about doing that and what will happen, now put that back in your mouth." He now has that grin on his face that he gets when he sneaks up on Tony.

Damn that man for knowing me so well.

* * *

(Tony's POV)

"You guys all packed up and ready to head home?" I ask packing up my gear.

"I think so, but, we're not leaving until tomorrow." Gibbs tells me.

"Why are you leaving tomorrow? McGee and I leave tonight."

"We're going to drive home that's all." That's all, my ass. Something is going on and I will find out about it.

"How's Kate been feeling?" We'll start with a nice simple question. I don't know how it happened, but I haven't seen Kate in two days.

"She's fine. Why wouldn't she be?"

"She was a little sick last week and she was all grouchy." Gibbs gives me a look and I know that I've hit on something, but he just picks up his gear and walks away.

I make sure that Gibbs is out of ear shot when I call McGee over.

"McGeek, have you noticed anything weird about Kate and Gibbs since you've been here?"

"I didn't want to say anything, cause I thought it was out of line, but yeah. What's going on?"

"Abby and I think that they did something, but they're not saying anything. I mean anything. Every time Abby or I would say something we either got glared at or they would find away around the question."

"I didn't want to say anything, really I don't want to get in trouble, but Kate is kinda acting like my sister when—"

"When what McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"Nothing, Boss, nothing." McGee stutters out.

"That's what I thought. Go pack your gear, your flights in two hours and you have a car to turn in."

"I thought that if you and Kate were going to road trip, how much fun would it be—"

"No, DiNozzo. Now you two get your gear and don't miss your flight." Gibbs walks back towards his car.

"McGee!" I whisper loudly. "When your sister what?" I mouth.

"Pregant," he mouths back.

"Really?" I ask in a normal tone.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you're an uncle?"

"Three times over."

"Well, I'm thinking this will be a fourth." I pick up my gear and head for my rental. "Probie! Step on it! We are outta here."

* * *

(Kate's POV)

"Are you ready to go?" Gibbs asks as he enters the security office.

"Don't you have interrogations to do?"

"Nope, the MP's are taking over. Unless something hits a snag, which it won't, we are in the clear and we can go home."

"Great, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. When is our flight?"

"We're driving." He says as it the answer is plan as day.

"We're driving? When was this decision made?"

"Last week. I figured that it would give us time to talk and no way for either of us to walk away from the discussion."

He's right. We've both ignored that fact that I'm pregnant. Well, not really ignored so much as we haven't broached the subject as to what we're going to do once we get home. I guess the drive will be good. It'll give us a few days to talk without interruption.

"Yeah, ok. When are we leaving?"

"I thought that we could get a good night's sleep and leave in the morning."

"OK, well I'm ready to go since I didn't have any gear."

"Great, what do you want for dinner? It's just going to be us since DiNozzo and McGee should be or have already left from here."

"Thank God, I so sick of Tony asking questions. I thought that once Abby left the questions would stop, but Tony just picked up where she let off."

"Abby was asking questions?"

"Yeah about what happened to us. I'm pretty sure that they're all pretty close to the truth, because apparently your change in attitude was noticeable."

"As was your lack of need for chocolate."

"Yes, but I started to eat it before Abby left."

"Yeah, but by then it was already too late, because you publicly made note of the fact that you hadn't needed it. Besides that Tony has informed McGee that we're acting odd and that you are cranky—"

"I am not cranky!"

"That you're cranky and it would appear that our McGee can figure things out faster than my senior field agent."

"McGee knows?"

"He guessed. Tony asked him what he thought and he told Tony that you were asking like his sister when she was pregnant."

"I didn't know McGee had a sister."

"Yup. So dinner?"

"Italian?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Please review! Prinnie I miss YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter 7...you guys are going to hate me for how this ends. Thanks to Em posting this and betaing it…also thanks to…I flaked the other persons name so I'm calling her SugarCookie.

My comp took a crap and I'm having issues with the conversion from a PC to a mac so if this doesn't look perfect that's why. If this ends up all jacked up I'll post it on my site so that it's better.

Also..someone who A) loves me B) loves the story…C) likes using photoshop for pics..I'm looking for someone to make 2 pictures for my site for this story…if you choose to do this you get let in a on a secret that won't come out for at least 2 chapters maybe more.

Oh, I forgot to post with chapter 6..I think I found a title! How does "Even When Its Staring You Straight in the Face" sound? Yes I know its long, but what can you do. If you don't get it let me know.

Chapter 8 is in the works! Hopefully I'll be able to post that on my own.

---------------

(Chapter 7)

(Gibbs' POV)

"You have everything you need don't you?"

"Don't you think it's a little late to ask that since we just shipped everything else?" She grins at me.

"Kate, do you have everything you need so we can hit the road?"

"Yes, but we're going to have to stop and get some more crackers and ginger ale or Sprite."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just don't like being nauseous and the last couple of times I was in the car I was a little bit."

"Why didn't you say something? We could have flown home."

"Because as much as I would have enjoyed that, we really do need to talk without being interrupted by others or prying ears."

"Yeah, well still, I don't want you throwing up in my car."

"It's not your car, but I see your point. I won't want to ride in a pukey car either, so I'll try and refrain from doing so."

"Kira! Avery!" I hear little voices call.

"Hey guys, it's been a while since we've seen you," Kate says when the kids came into view.

"Grandma and Grandpa took us to Disney World," Devan tells her.

"Did you guys have fun?" I ask.

"Yeah, but we missed Mom and Dad," Davey says.

"They took us so that my dad could get rest after he came home from the hospital."

"Well that was nice you them to take you any way," Kate says.

I miss what else Kate says, because my phone is ringing. "Gibbs."

"_Boss, Director's wondering when you're going to be back."_

"We'll be back by Friday, but I'm not planning on coming in until Monday."

"_He wants to see you as soon as you get back."_

I dread asking why because my gut tells me that Tony did something stupid, "And why does he want to see me on Friday?"

"_He may have over heard Abby and me talking to McGee about how we think something happened between you and Kate while you were away."_ I can see the grimace on his face in my minds eye.

"And what is that you think has happened between Kate and myself?" I don't know what's going on, but I can hear muffles in the background, "Abby tell me what is going on!" I know that they're all standing around her phone in the lab.

"_Gibbs, I love you and I wouldn't say anything unless I had some proof. Is it at all possible that you and Kate had some monkey lovin' and she's pregnant?"_

I am slightly flabbergasted that they figured that out, "What information do you have that brought you to that conclusion?" I look up to see Kate now talking to Charlotte, and Davey is looking at me oddly.

"_Umm, Kate said she was late. She didn't eat the chocolates that I brought her. She was sick at dinner that one night. She said the last party that she went that was thrown by the neighbors you guys had gone to was Cinqo de Mayo and you both hedged questions when asked what was going on. So, I'm guessing that Kate is about 8 weeks along."_

"Before I answer you, tell me this: Why are you asking me this over the phone?"

"_Cause we want to live, Gibbs."_ Abby says as if the answer is as plain as day.

I end the conversation by closing my cell without answering their question.

"Kate, we need to go. I have a meeting to go to on Friday and we need to be back before then."

"Avery, why did you call Kira Kate and how come you answered your phone Gibbs?" That question now has everyone's attention.

"Because that's my name and Kira's name is Kate. You know what NCIS is?" I ask the kids.

"Yeah, it's like the FBI of the Navy." Davey answers with a grin.

"Sort of, Buddy, but that's a good description." I don't want to confuse them with what it really is. "Kate and I were undercover looking for some bad guys and now that we caught them, we get to go home."

"I don't believe you," Devan says.

"Here, Sweetie, take a look," Kate says as she passes her badge to her.

"Do you have one too?" Davey asks.

"I sure do. Here it is." I pass him mine. I finally look up at Charlotte, who hasn't spoken a thing since the truth came out. "Char, you ok?"

"You, guys are NCIS? I really thought that you guys were a couple, a married couple. I never would have guessed that. Not in a million years." She tells us.

"We've been under for almost 10 months. We worked out the kinks in our story after the first month." Kate responds.

"You guys haven't been home in 10 months? That's a long time. Where else did you live?" Devan asks. I don't think that she ever met any kind of agent.

"We were in Hawaii for a little while, San Diego, North Carolina, and then here." The kids are just in awe of the places we've lived.

"Where exactly is home for you guys?" Charlotte asks.

"DC, and I'm sorry but we really need to get going. We have a 10 plus hour drive ahead of us and I want to get as far as possible tonight."

"OK, kids say good bye." Charlotte tells the kids.

"Will you come back a visit us?" Davey asks. "I like playing with you guys."

"I don't know Buddy, but you guys can visit us any time you're in DC." I tell him and hand him one of my cards.

"Sorry you couldn't know the truth." I hear Kate say to Char as she gives her a hug.

"That's ok I understand that you couldn't say anything. I'm just glad to know that my kids couldn't have been safer with anyone else, even if I didn't know you very well."

"Here's my card. Call us sometimes and let us know how Jim is doing. And if you ever find yourselves in DC, give us a call and we'll get together."

"I'll call with updates on Jim. You guys have a safe trip. Devan and Davey come over here so they can leave. Bye." Char states and pulls the kids closer to her as they wave good-bye to us.

As both car doors close it makes this assignment final. We're going home. We're going home and I have to find a way to make things more permanent with the mother of my child. Not that, that isn't a permanent thing, but I want a life with her. I don't know how hard it's going to be not coming home to her every night like I did for the 10 months we were undercover.

------------

(Abby's POV)

"I can't believe he hung up!"

"I can. What I can't believe is that I got dragged in to this when I didn't want to be."

"McGeek, if she is that's more field work for both of us, so you were going to get dragged into it no matter what."

"And you're going to be a target for Kate. You should have seen those hormones rage. She was really pissed at Gibbs one day and I thought veins were gonna start popping out of her forehead."

"You guys are exaggerating. Kate doesn't have veins that would pop out of her forehead and she's never been that pissed at anybody. And the fact that pregnant women have mood swings, but most of the time they end up in tears not raging mad."

"I'm telling you Probie, I've never seen Kate cry. Gibbs only saw her cry once and that was before she started here, when her boyfriend died. Kate doesn't cry."

"Whatever you guys. I'm going to go finish my paper work, maybe it we're lucky we'll have a light week next week with Kate and Gibbs finally being back."

Tony and I are left to watch as he walks away. He has no clue what Kate's going to be like when she comes back.

--------------

(Kate's POV)

We've been on the road for about an hour now and Gibbs had yet to tell me what he wants to talk about. I'm anxious to find out what he wants, but not anxious enough to ask him. I've also done some thinking myself and I realize that I have to bend.

"Kate, I know that you said, the day that we found out that you were pregnant, that you didn't want to live together. I think that, and it would make me feel better if you would move in with me. I know that you can handle yourself and be safe, but I'm thinking that what if something happens to the baby and you're by yourself, what happens then? Also the selfish part of me wants you there, because I've come home to you for the better part of the last year and I can't see myself coming home without you being there. I want a relationship with you. I don't just want to be the father to your child. I want to see where we can take this."

"OK, –"

"OK? No fight?"

"Ok, BUT I want to be home for a little while before I move any where. I'll call when we get home for a doctor appointment. See how everything looks. I want some time by myself. You need to talk to the director, because it's not going to be for the initial telling of the facts. I'm not saying that he frightens me, or that it's your problem. It's just that your have a good relationship with him. He's your friend, but he's the Director to me. And I don't –"

"Katie, take a breath. I'll take care of Tom. He wants to see, at least, me on Friday. That's what my meeting is. Abby and Tony guessed and were over heard."

Oh my God, my stomach just dropped about 10 feet. I had hoped that we would be the ones to tell everyone. Actually it was more like, I wanted a few days to myself before the world came crashing on my head, our heads.

"Kate, you ok? You want to stop for air?"

"I'm good. I just wanted a few days before Abby and Tony came pounding on my door. Now while you're out one or both will come looking for me."

"Well, I'll call Tom and see what time he wants to see me; then you can call your doctor and make an appointment for the same time."

"That sounds good. As for a relationship, I want to take it slow."

"Slow is ok." He says as he takes my hand in his. "Slow is good."

Reviews please! Thank You Em for all your help!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to Rose for betaing! You guys are gunna hate me cause I think Chapter 9 is mostly going to be Abby and Tony:-D You're going to have wait until chapter 10 to wait and see what happens and since the only other person that know seems to have fallen off the face of the Earth.. you'll all have to suffer….Miss Prinnie, should you find your way here..you CAN NOT tell what it is I'm hiding!

Enjoy this, cause I still need to do 9, and I'm thinking that I'll be writing 10 before 9 :-D Also this is the last chance for input on the title. I think that i'm going to cahnge it with the next update!

(Chapter 8)  
(Kate's POV)

I managed to get an appointment 20 minutes before Gibbs' appointment with the Director. So I've been sitting in this waiting room for about 35 minutes now. They're running behind. I've been looking around at all these women. Some are with husbands and some are not. And we're all in various stages and sizes. Having never been pregnant before I wish that Gibbs could be here with me, I'm kind of nervous.

Gibbs went to the office as soon as he dropped me off and I could tell when he got there, my phone has not stopped ringing, since what I image the time that Gibbs was sequestered in with the Director. Abby and Tony just don't know when to give up.

Oh man, this woman just came in, she looks like she's ready to pop and then some.

"Caitlin Todd?" I finally hear the nurse call my name. I can see her glance behind me to see if I had brought someone with me. It doesn't seem to bother her that I was alone. It's really starting to bother me though. I'm not saying that Gibbs wouldn't be here if he could be. I'm saying that I never thought that I'd be here alone the first time out. If I ever had a baby, I wanted to be married and go through the whole pregnancy thing with him.

"You can put the gown on and then a nurse will come in to draw some blood," the nurse states. I was so preoccupied that I missed her name.

I hear my phone vibrate again as I'm tying the flimsy paper. I thought that after the first 15 minutes when I didn't answer they would have given up. Damn, who the hell is calling? The last call went to voice mail, who ever is must just hung up and called right back. AGAIN! Ugh! I actually look this time, because I realize that who ever is trying is telling me it's important. Gibbs.

"Hey."

"Hi, you still there?" I can hear traffic wiz by as he speaks.

"Yeah, I just got called in. They were running behind."

"Great, I really want to be there. I know they probably won't do anything really important, but I want to be there from the beginning."

"Thank you." I tell him, as I feel a weigh being lifted. It's not as if I didn't already know that he wanted this baby, surprised as we were, but he really want to be involved.

"There's nothing to thank. This is my baby too and I want to be there for both of you."

"What did the Director say?" I ask as I wait for the nurse to come back into the room.

"We'll talk about that later. What room are you in?"

"You're here already?"

"Yeah, well if you would have answered your phone the first time we could have talked longer."

"I thought it was Abby or Tony calling. I have about 10 missing calls and who knows how many voice mails from the two."

"I know I snuck out of the office to see Tony leaving a message for you and as I was leaving I heard Abby and Tony talking about how you weren't home and that you weren't answering your phone." I hear Gibbs ask my name and then a voice as who he is. I suppose I could have just gone out to get him. He replies to the question that he's the father. Somewhere in the back of my mind hearing him tell someone else that, even if it is just the nurse, I'm telling myself that I am one luck woman to be with this man. Don't get me wrong I think Gibbs is one good-looking man, but I never saw myself in a relationship with him until we went undercover. Then I saw him as more than just my boss.

The door to the exam room slowly swings open and Gibbs sticks his head in. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that he hung up the phone.

"How you doing?" he asks as he enters.

"I'm good." The minute I see the look on his face I know that's not what I am exuding. "Ok, I'm a little nervous. This is a little different than other appointments I've had."

"Yeah." He says and I know that I don't need to elaborate.

"And I've never been even close to being in this situation. I've never lost track of my period like I did this time." I can feel the heat rise on my face as I realize what I just said. "I mean the most I've even been late was like a day. How did we get here? I'm mean, Oh my God, I'm having a baby. Oh my God, I'm having a baby and I have to tell my family. I HAVE to tell my mother that we're not getting married." I hear Gibbs say 'yet', but I run over it. "What are my parents going to say? My brothers never got one of their wives pregnant before they got married. MY sister never got pregnant before she was married."

(Gibbs' POV)

"My parents are very, and I'm saying VERY religious. They are going to yell. I may be 30 years old, but I'm going to get my ass kicked." She says as she paces back and forth in the tiny room in that stupid looking gown. I don't even think she's aware that she's not wearing any underwear.

"Kate, you need to relax." I don't even think she heard me say anything in her rant.

"Katie." I'm trying to be calm about what just happened, but I think that she's just winding herself up for another rant.

"Gibbs, what are we going to do? How am I going to tell my parents? And I don't want you to tell me that we should get married right now. If we're going to do this I want it to last a long time, forever. I can look past your ex-wives, but my family-" I stop her rant with a kiss.

I'm not sure how long we're kissing for, but I here someone clear their throat behind me.

WOW! We haven't - ever, like that. I don't think - even when we, ya know. I do know. That kiss was defiantly WOW.

"That sure was a nice kiss," the nurse says, "I don't think I've seen that kind of kiss in these rooms. Caitlin, you want to hop up on the table here and I'm going to draw some blood to verify and check some things out. And then the doctor will be here in a few minutes to start."

The nurse draws the blood in no time and leaves us alone again.

"How did things go with the Director?" she asks again after a few moments of silence.

"You're on desk duty. You're only allowed out in safe situations: talking to victims and maybe a few crimes scenes depending on the scene. After your maternity leave, you have to move to a different team." I give her a little time to take in what I just said. We both knew that, that's what was going to happen. "He wasn't too upset. We're not going to be reprimanded, but I think that he's going to be keeping a close eye on our interactions."

"I don't know what he's worried about. We're professionals; we wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our jobs or the team. And I'm fine with moving to another team. I knew I was going to have to. No sane boss would allow two people in a relationship work together or under each other in our case."

"Caitlin," the door opens again to reveal a doctor this time, "Mr. Todd." She acknowledges me.

"Jethro Gibbs," I correct.

"I'm sorry. I guess in my line of work you shouldn't assume that all your patients are married." I have a feeling that that little comment was taken poorly by Kate especially after her rant.

Yup, she's now sitting wide-eyed on the table.

"So, you think that you're pregnant?" We are going to find her a new doctor after this. I can't believe this doctor.

"I don't think, I know I am." Kate replies. I think that she likes this woman about as much as I do.

"What are your symptoms?"

"I'm two weeks late, I have light morning sickness, and my four," she holds up 4 fingers, "pregnancy tests came up positive."

"When was your last period?"

"It ended mid April. I don't have my day planner other wise I could be more precise."

"So you think you're about 10 weeks then?"

"Eight weeks." I say in a tone that will hopefully shut down her attitude.

"We count by last day of the period." The _nice_ doctor informs me.

"We know when we had sex, it's eight weeks."

"Well, we'll see when the labs come back."

(Kate's POV)

I'm about ready to smack down this doctor. What the hell is her problem? She was recommended through my regular doctor. If I would be get charged for this visit or need to know how everything is I would get up and walk out.

"Caitlin, if you could lie back, we'll get started then."

I lie down on the exam table and place my feet in the stirrups. This is not a position I wanted to be in with Gibbs in the room just yet, but it was bound to happen sometime if he's going to be coming with me to all my appointments.

Gibbs and I are pretty quite while she starts the initial exam. She makes a 'hmm' as she lightly presses on my abdomen. Gibbs and I just share a look. It's been about 20 years since he's been through this and my never having been, we're not really sure what that means.

"Only 8 weeks?" She questions.

"Yes. It was Cinqo de Mayo. That was about 8 weeks ago." There's a look that passes over her face, as I say that, that I can't figure out what it means. I glance over at Gibbs to see how he's doing only to see that he looks that he gets when children are in trouble.

"Gibbs, it's ok. We can talk about it later." I whisper to him. He just nods in response and keeps watching the doctor.

"OK, well everything looks good. I think that you're farther along than you think, though." I've had enough.

"Hey, I'm sick of your attitude. I don't know how you managed to keep this place up and running with that attitude. I've been under cover for the better part of the last year and I know when the last time I has sex was. I know it was May 7th, so stop accusing us of lying. I couldn't tell you the time before last I had sex was, but if that was when I got pregnant I'd have been for the better part of two years. So can the high and mighty act, and do your job. Confirm that I am in fact pregnant, give me my vitamins, or tell which ones to take and then let me go on my way. If I wanted to be judged I would have told my family and my co-workers. Now do your damn job!" If looks could kill right now the doctor would be. Gibbs just gave her the 'Gibbs glare' during my whole schpel. I think she she's a little shell shocked now.

"OK, here's a bottle of prenatal vitamins," she says as she pulls a bottle from the cupboards. "We have to wait for your labs to come back to see if everything balances. You look healthy, so your baby should be healthy too. We won't do an ultra sound until about 12 weeks." Just as she says that the exam room door opens again and a nurse enters. She hands the doctor a few sheets of paper and the doctor reads over them. "I'd actually like to do an ultra sound now."

I think we've both gone from really pissed at her to terrified as soon as those words left her mouth.

"It's nothing bad, I just want to check something. Some of your levels are off. It's really nothing to be worried about."

(Gibb's POV)

Kate and I have been sitting here in silence since the doctor said that she wanted to do an ultra sound now. It's been five minutes and Kate's changed back into her jeans so that it'll be easier to do the sonogram. Where is that tech?

I don't want to say anything, because I'm worried that it will worry Kate.

"Can we go out to dinner tonight?" she asks suddenly.

"Sure if you want. Or would you rather rent a movie and come over and we can get take-out?"

"I really want something Italian. Lasagna, ravioli, something with a red sauce, I don't care. I'm just craving Italian."

"There's a little place over by Abby's that we can get take-out at. It's not that I don't want to take you out, it's just that we haven't been home in how long and I'd like to spend a night in."

"That's fine. I want to spend time with you, see where we can go," she says as she takes my hand in hers. "I'm nervous, what if something is really wrong?"

"It's probably nothing." I say to try and convince ourselves.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She's quite for a minute before mumbling something that sounds like I should have let Abby run the blood test. I'm sure that she could have run an ultrasound too all without worrying me.

"Katie, it's going to be fine."

"How do you know? You keep saying that it'll be fine, but how do you know?"

"My gut."

"And it's never been wrong?"

"'The Gibbs Gut' as you guys call it, and don't act like you didn't know I knew, has never failed me."

"Of course you knew. You know everything and no one has been able to figure out how you do it." She says with a smile.

"Sorry it took so long for me to come in, Ms. Todd." A young guy says as he rolls the sonogram machine in. "A lady with triplets wanted a bunch of pictures of each one individually and then together."

At least this guy is respectful. He gets the machine situated for only him to see the screen and then grabs the contact gel.

"If you could unbutton your pants and then tuck this in to your waist." He says as he passes her what could have been part of the gown she was wearing.

(Kate's POV)

I thought I was done with the paper gown crap, but no. Now I've got this square of paper rolled around the waist of my jeans and tucked in.

"The gel is going to be cold."

"It's fine, just do it," I tell him. I'm so nervous at this point the damn gel could burn and I would still just be worried about what was wrong.

"Damn, I didn't think it would be that cold. Where do you keep that the fridge?"

"I've worked in a couple of different clinics and it doesn't matter where it's stored. It's always really cold." He chuckles.

Gibbs' mood seems to have lighted as did mine. 

"Let's see what we have here." He rolls the wand of the machine over my belly, but never really reacts to anything he sees, so I'm still nervous as to what's going on. "Ok, well I see something, but I want to verify it with the doctor. Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He says as he turns the monitor off and gives us a reassuring smile before leaving to look for the doctor.

Wow 3 chaps while a little over a week! I want reviews! And I love all those who sent then for the previous chappies!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Rose for beta-ing and Rita for being the window to my bouncing balls. I've been more in the groove lately so hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon.**

**Chapter 9**

_(Ducky's POV)_

I cannot believe that Anthony and Abigail would bother Jethro on his day off. Well, bother him indirectly. And that is quite the conundrum that that he and Caitlin seem to have gotten themselves into.

I get on the lift to go up to the bullpen, where I'm sure to find the troublemakers with too much time on their hands.

I'm sure that Jethro and Caitlin have gotten themselves in enough trouble that they don't need any help from anyone else. I'll have tostop up and see the director and see what he thinks. I don't quite know why they're keeping this such a secret. It'll only make them dig a little more.

The lift dings and the door open to reveal Abigail.

"Ducky, what are you doing up here? You know that we won't have a case til the Bossman comes back."

"Yes, I am well aware. You need to come with me while I speak with Tony."

"Sure thing, Duckman." She bounces in step next to me.

We round the corner as Tony gives a frustrated sigh as he hangs up the phone.

"The two of you need to find work to do," I start, "Jethro is very unhappy to hear that you've been calling Caitlin non stop. You need to let her rest for one weekend before coming back to work. Didn't you think about the fact that the two of them have basically worked for 10 months nonstop? I am told that if you don't have enough work to do, which Anthony I see you still have plenty, Jethro will come in and give you something to do. Or my guess would be depending on his mood when he arrives, he may loan you out to the FBI."

"Gibbs would never do that. He loves me too much." Abby says when I finish.

"Don't be so sure. He was_ very_ upset. Now finish your work. It's Friday, I'm sure that you would rather finish your work and enjoy your weekend then come in and finish before Gibbs returns on Monday." I turn and leave them to think about what their next move will be.

I am still in shock at the news Gibbs told me. He's going to be a father again. I think if the situation with Kelly were different he wouldn't be so worried this time around. I wonder if he told Kate what happened?

_(Abby's POV)_

"Why is Gibbs so pissed? He was happy when he left here. What happened?"

"I don't know," Toby said, "but I'm not tempting fate. I'm getting this stuff done. I have a date tonight and there is no way that I'm going to let him load me out."

"What if we did a GPS search on their phones?"

"Doesn't that only work if they're on?"

"Yeah, but Gibbs always has his on in case the director needs to get in touch with us and Kate leaves her on too, in case you guys get a case."

"If you can do it without anyone knowing, go for it then."

"Have you seen McGee? Maybe I can get him to help me." I say as I bounce out of the bullpen.

Tony shakes his head after me as I go look for McGee.

_(Kate's POV)_

I can see McGee's car sitting in front of Gibbs' house when we pull on to his street. Gibbs called him when he got off the phone with Ducky to meet us so he could pull out the GSP chips from the phones. I know that it's a safety precaution, but I don't care as long as they can't find me and stop calling.

"How are you feeling, Kate?" McGee asks as he starts to pull apart Gibbs' phone.

"I'm fine, thanks." He just kind of shrugs to my response.

"Abby said that you weren't feeling to well."

Gibbs and I had talked about sending out a test balloon to see how people react to my being pregnant and since McGee already suspects, he can be our test subject. Ducky already knows. I have a feeling that Gibbs told him not long after we took the home tests.

"I'm better, thanks for asking." I look at Gibbs and give a slight nod towards McGee to see if he's willing to tell him, which he is not. Because he just left the room, what a coward. He can tell Ducky and the Director no problem, but when it comes to his team.

"Tim," I say and just using his name gets his undivided attention, "I know that you already suspect something else. I also know that Abby and Tony are trying to get you in to whatever scheme they've got going to figure out what's going on."

"It's true?" He asks.

"What is it that you think you know?"

"They, Tony and Abby, think that you're pregnant and that Gibbs is the father."

Well, it would seem that either Gibbs and I did a pretty bad job at hiding what's going on or Tony and Abby are more astute than we thought. But then again, it is Gibbs' team. He expects us all to be astute.

"Yes and the part that no one knows is**—**" I get cut off by the ringing of his phone; I nod for him to answer it.

"Hello?" He asks of the caller. "Can I call you back, I'm in the middle of something here**…** I'm sorry but I was told to**…** yes**…** ok**…** I'll see you when I get back." He closes his phone. "Abby," he said, "She tried tracing your phones. I'm sorry you were saying before she called."

"I am pregnant," I decide to keep the other thing to myself for now, "we're keeping this quite. So, please, don't tell anyone. And I don't care what Abby says that she'll give you if you tell her." I grin at the pink tinge on his ears. I know that the two have had some weird on again off again thing.

"Elf Lord, you finish with those phones yet?" Gibbs asks returning from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Boss. Congratulations on the baby. I'll see you both at work on Monday." McGee said and made his exit before we could stop him.

_(Gibbs' POV)_

"How'd it go with telling him?"

"It went fine, but it would have been better if you hadn't escaped just before I told him. What kind of message do you think that sends?Either that you are ashamed of what we did or you don't careAnd I have no idea which he wentaway with."

"Would you like some ice cream?"

"You are not getting out of this just for some ice cream. I didn't tell him the other thing. I figure we'll wait on the other thing."

"That's what you're going to call**—**"

"Yes, until it sinks in, yes, because we've known I've been pregnant for 2 weeks but this, this is more than 'hey, look the stick has 2 lines on it.' So yes, for now it's going to be called the other thing. You said you had ice cream? What kind?"

I'm really starting to wonder if I'll be able to get more than 6 words out in a sentence.

"Chocolate and something called bear tracks."

"What's bear tracks?"

"Ice cream, caramel, and other stuff."

"What kind of ice cream?" She's getting irritated.

"Chocolate," I chuckle.

"No mint?"

"Do you want mint?"

"I want a Mint Oreo Blizzard."

"I'll go get you one."

"And French fries." I give her an odd look. " To dip. What's it's good. Sweet and salty mixed together."

"I'll be back."

This is going to be one long pregnancy.

_(Kate's POV)_

I figurethat while Gibbs is out I'll call my parents and let them know that they're going to be grandparents again. I can only imagine how well they're going to take it.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Dad, it's Kate."

"_Katie, it's been so long! How did your undercover assignment work out?"_

"We got them. It'll be a little bit before they go to trial."

"_Do you have to testify or anything?"_

"No, they have enough evidence that we don't have to." Unless they screw something up, at which time they're going to ask what we were doing and how I got in my condition.

"_That's good. How long have you been in Washington?"_

"We got back really late Thursday night. I've just been resting up to go back to work on Monday."

"_Don't you think it would be better for you to get a week or a few mores day at least before you jump back in with both feet?"_

"Monday is set to be just a paperwork day. So unless some big case comes up we won't be doing anything for a few day."

"_Katie, what's going on? Normally it's like pulling teeth to get you on the phone."_

"Is mom around? I'd kinda like to only do this once," I say very quickly.

"_No, she's out with Betty."_

"I'll call back tonight to tell you and mom together."

"_Caitlin, when you were little you used to be able to tell me anything and then as you grew up, we grew apart."_

"Oh Daddy. I just didn't think that you wanted to hear about all my boy problems."

"_Katie, my rose bud, you can always talk to me. You're not in any sort of trouble are you?"_

"Not any more than usual. Dad, I'm going to tell you this only if you promise not to yell, scream, or throw a fit."

"_Why would I do any of those things?"_

"Daddy, please?"

"_Yes, Kate, I promise not to do any of the above."_

"I'm pregnant and we're not getting married," I blow through and then add, "at least for the time being."

"_I'm sorry, did my unwed, single daughter, whom to my knowledge hasn't had a steadyboyfriend since high school, say that she was pregnant?"_

"Yes."

"_Does the father know?"_

"Yes."

"_Is he going to be around to help you raise this baby?"_

"Yes." Please, please don't ask who he is.

"_Well, then, you're mother and I will need to visit you and meet the father of our newest grandchild."_ I can hear his smile through the phone. This went better than I thought.

"_Rose bud,"_ I used to love it when he would call me that,_ "when are we going to be welcoming this new bundle?"_

My father is not dumb; he's going to put this together in about 2 seconds.

"The end of January." I finish with a cringe.

"_The end of January? You were working undercover while you were pregnant? Why did that**—** Caitlin,"_ I hated that tone of voice; he always used it right before he would yell and scream,_ "did that boss of yours take advantage of the situation you were in?"_

"No Daddy," I try to defuse him by calling him Daddy.

"_You slept with your boss? Didn't we teach you better than that?"_

"You did Daddy, but we have a mutually attraction. Once I've had the baby I'm transferring to a different team."

"_That man gets you pregnant and then still expects you to work? You're mother and I will be there as soon as plans can be made to straighten that man out."_

"Daddy, please don't. This was a decision that we both made. I'm not going to be moving in with him either until we can define our relationship, because I don't want to put a child in the middle of a bad thing."

"_You are already putting a child in the middle of bad thing. You aren't married. What church is going to baptize my grandchild that was conceived outside of marriage? What church will marry younow that you've had a child out of wedlock? Your mother and I are coming to straighten that man out. No one gets to treat you like that. Your mother will call once arrangements are made."_

I pull the phone away from my ear as my father slams the phone down on his end. I guess that went a little better than I expected. I thought for sure that he would blow his top right away.

"Hey, I have your Blizzard if you still want it."

"Thank you, can you put it in the freezer for now. I just want the fries. When did you get back?"

"Long enough ago to know that your father is not please with the situation. I thought you were going to wait to tell them."

"I was going to, but the way that McGee took it, I gave myself false hope that they would take it just as well. By the way my father is coming to straighten you out. His words not mine."

"Did you tell them the whole news?"

"Nope," I say as I munch on my fries. "I figure that by the time they can make actual travel arrangement that are affordable for them that I will be showing enough for them to figure it out."

"So your guess that they will come in at least a month?"

"Yeah. My mom is going to call me when arrangements have been made. My dad worked himself into quite alather when he hung up on me."

"Lets get you to lie down and take a nap or at least resta while."

"Will you nap with me?"

"Sure, and when we get up we can have a date at home. I picked up a few movies that I thought you'd like and we can get anything you want for dinner."

"Thank you and not just for this. Thank you for being so understanding."

"I care about you and what happens in here," he says as he rubs my barley there belly, "Worrying isn't good for mommies and their babies."

When we get in to his room, which you can tell hasn't been used in probably longer than we were away, he pulls off my shoes and tucks me in before walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in.

"This was my favorite part of being undercover," I say as I snuggle into his shoulder. I briefly wonder what his smell will be after he climbs into bed from working on his boat, before I totally relax enough to fall asleep.

**Thing One and Thing Two say leave reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Wow..so it's been a long time since I've updated, so sorry. I'm jumping in to Chapter 11 right now.

Chapter 10

(Gibbs' POV)

I missed waking up like this. Kate with her head on my shoulder and our legs tangled together. I can't wait till this is more permanent. I'm just going to lie here and bask in this feeling.

"Good morning sunshine." I hear softly whispered to me.

"Morning. I didn't know you were up."

"I'm not really, but my mind won't let me go back to sleep. I keep thinking about my parents coming to visit."

"Don't worry about it until the time comes. You don't even think that they will be coming for at least a month, so let's just think about putting together thenursery and going on our real first date."

"That's right. I am so sorry about dinner Last night was part of what you and I are in for... and that's life. Doing what you can and accepting the fact that you can't do it all, especially by yourself. We'll have our first date, it might not involve you cooking, but we'll have our first date soon."

"When are we going to do that?" Kate asks as she holds back tears.

"When ever you want to go."

"How about tonight? To help me forget about my parents and what's going on with Abby and Tony."

"You don't worry about Abby and Tony, I will. When we get up and have had some breakfast, why don't you relax, get ready for our date. Just take it easy today."

"That sounds really nice. I'll take a nice long bath and forget about my parents for the time being and Abby and Tony." Her voice even started to relax thinking about it.

"So Mommy, what would you like for breakfast?" I ask while rubbing her back.

"There won't be any more babies if you call me mommy again before the actual birth, Daddy," she said as she turned to look at me.

"Kate, what would you like for breakfast?" I ask again while grinning at her.

"Eggs and toast would be good."

"You want cheese on your eggs?"

"Is there any other way?"

"Yes."

"Smartass," she calls me as she gives me a quick shove off the bed.

I bend down to talk to her belly, "Mommy's mad and hungry. You guys must be hungry too, hope you like eggs and toast with milk."

"I'd rather have tea."

"Milk, you need to have it. You've got little people in there that need to grow."

"Fine Milk."

(Kate's POV)

Gibbs left after breakfast sighting the need for me to relax and him to do the same. As I reach for the faucet to turn the water off in my bath the phone rings. I don't care who it is; I'm not answering it. I reach over to my stereo and turn it up to drown out whomever's voice is coming threw the machine. I can feel the heat of the water begin to relax all my muscles. The stress of my parents, Abby and Tony, and the not knowing where my relationship is going with Gibbs. Yes, I am aware that we are having our first date tonight, but I'm still worried about what happens if we aren't to be. I mean we're having children together. Damn, all my relaxed muscles are tensing again. Time to run more hot water. And try to think about the flow of the music and not all my problems.

(Kate's POV)

As I switch the stereo off I hear my answering machine beep, sounding the end of a message. I dread to find out how message I have. I grab an extra towel and start to dry my hair as I walk to the living room to check the machine.

"You have 15 new messages; message one, Friday, July first, 10:15 a.m., ' _Kate, it's Abs call me!';_ message two, Friday, July first, 10:45 a.m., _"Hey where are you? Anyway, it's me again.'_; message three, Friday, July first."

I skip over the next 10 messages and just listen to the last two.

"Message 14, Saturday, July second, 12:03 p.m., _'Kate! Where are you? You ever going to call me back? We got a long weekend. I think that you forgot that Monday was the fourth. Movie night and then out for fireworks? CALL ME BACK DAMNIT!'; message 15, Saturday, July second, 1:47 p.m., 'Caitlin, it's mom. Your father said that you're pregnant? Didn't we tech you better than that? I'm calling to tell you that we decided to drive out instead of fly. We left at 5:30 this morning. We're going to try and drive the whole way, but your father might not want to drive that far. We've stopped for lunch and if we stay on this schedule we should be there by 8 o'clock. I'll call if we decide to stop for the night." _

Great, just what I need.

(Gibbs' POV)

I reach up and pull my bottle of bourbon from the top shelf. I've missed working on my boat. It's such a tension reliever.

"Gibbs? Where are you?"

"Down here Abby."

I can hear her walking around the kitchen, possibly getting a snack or something to drink.

"I'm bringing a bottle of water. It's too early to drink the stuff you have down there and if you're not drinking it, you need less coffee."

I groan. I really just wanted a few hours to work on the boat and figure out where I'm going to take Kate tonight. I wanted to take her some place nice where she could get her mind off everything that's been bothering her since we've been back.

"I barely saw you when you were in on Friday." Abby says as she makes her way down the stairs.

"I had some place I had to be yesterday. I was there only in to say what I had to."

"Where did go? I tried calling you most of the day and the McGee told me that you had the GPS chips pulled from your phone."

I don't say anything. It's not that I'm ignoring her; it's just not any of her business.

"I think that you have a lot of time on your hands. Don't you have any cases that you're working on?" I ask her.

"It's been slow. Most things I can get done in a day or two and no one has any good cases that take longer than that."

"Remind me of that when we go back to work. I'll find something for you to do."

"So tell me what's going on with you and Kate. _And_ you can't tell me that it's nothing, because I know there is something."

"Gee, Abs jump right in there."

"Well you guys have been so evasive. I tried talking to her in Florida. I've tried talking to you. Tony tried talking to you. If you guys would be so damn evasive no one would have picked up on that something had happened."

"Abby" I get cut off by the ringing of my phone. "I'm going to get that."

I leave her in the basement while I take the call in the kitchen.

"Gibbs."

"You should answer your home phone differently than your cell phone." Kate tells me.

"What can I do for you? I thought that you were at home relaxing."

"I was until I check the messages on my machine."

"Oh yeah? How many didn't Tony and Abby leave?"

"Between the two? Fourteen, I think. I skipped over all but about 5 of them. But I had fifteen messages. The last one was from my mother."

I think I audibly groan. She had said that she thought they wouldn't come for at least a month. They must more upset than she thought.

"They are coming possibly tonight or tomorrow afternoon."

"What are the chances that they'll be here tonight?"

"They left at 5:30 this morning. When she called and left the message they were stopped for lunch. It really depends on how my father feels. He never shares the driving."

"So you think that they'll be here tonight then?"

"Yes, they left early enough."

"When will they get here?" There goes the date unless we start early.

"Maybe by 8 or 9. My dad drives a little slow and they stop often."

"I'll come over and help you get ready. They should have given you more time to be home before they came to visit."

"You don't have to do that. There isn't that much to do."

"But you shouldn't be lifting or doing heavy house work."

"I'm pregnant, not dying."

"I care. Abby's here now. How about in an hour I'll come over and help you? We can have a nice dinner before they get here."

"I'm a little afraid at how upset they might be."

"Don't worry. Those little people in you, they feel all the stress that you do. Don't work yourself up." I whisper into the phone. No need for Abby to get more information than we're ready to give.

I can hear her smile through the phone.

"I'll try not to. I'll see you soon," she said before hanging up.

I pour a cup of coffee before heading back down stairs to Abby.

"I can see why you would lay under here. It's kind of relaxing." Abby said from under my boat.

"I need to be somewhere in an hour, so you are more than welcome to relax some more if you want. I need to run do some things first."

"You wouldn't happen to be going to Kate's would you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I see things and I hear things."

"And what things do you think you heard?"

"You're going to Kate's and it's possible that she might be pregnant and that you're the father."

This time I know I groan.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"You can't say anything. Kate wants to tell people."

"I won't. I promise I won't tell anyone. Who else knows?"

"Ducky knows, her parents, the director, and, now, you. If you want to talk about it with her, you have to give me a chance to tell her that you know. And today isn't the best of day for me to tell her. Her parents are coming and they are not pleased from what I understand." I leave McGee out, because then there is less of a chance of people finding out due to gossiping.

"You guys getting married?"

"Not any time soon."

"I can see why her parents would be. She's told me a little about them. We can talk about this later. I promise I won't say anything until I get the ok."

She bouncing, but I could tell that she was holding back though.

"I need to get going."

"Right, your stuff. Congratulations Daddy." She tells me as she kissed me on the cheek, "You better get going before you're late."

"I'll have Kate call you later."

(Kate's POV)

I've cleaned everything. I've done my laundry, uncovered my furniture, and rewashed all the plates in my cupboard that I forgot to cover. I think that I've taken care of everything that my mother would notice and complain about. I even made up the guest room using my best sheets. And I managed to do it all in a relatively short period of time.

In my panic of my parents coming I called Gibbs. Part of me wants him to be here to deal with my parents, and the other part doesn't want him any where near them. Just in case they scare him off. Not saying that he scares easily, but my parents scare the crap out of me.

I don't whether to start dinner or I am stressing myself out and I do not need to do that.

It's 3 now, why am I talking about making dinner. It's probably just going to be me eating here, alone.

My buzzer brings me out of my panicked thoughts.

I depress the button that allows me to talk, "Yes?"

"It's me. Can I come up?"

"Yeah." I push the button to release the door.

I walk to door and release the chain and turn back the bolt and start to pace. I have no idea why I'm so nervous about this. Gibbs and I have been living together for nearly a year.

"Hey," he says as he enters the apartment. "Hey," he repeats softer when he sees what a wrack I am, "You need to calm down. You're going to work yourself up so much that your blood pressure will go up. You can't do that. You'll get sick and make the babies sick."

"I'm sorry. This thing is just driving me nuts."

"I'm going to make you some tea, you're going to drink it, and then your going to take a nap. I would have you take another bath, but I don't think it did much the first time around."

We both chuckle at that.

"Thank you, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"It's me who doesn't deserve you. I feel like this is my last chance at sharing a life with someone, at being a father. I'm going to go get you some tea. Just sit down and relax."

(Gibbs' POV)

I laid down with Kate and must have fallen asleep. The sound of the buzzer alerting us that there was a visitor was what woke me. I look over at the alarm clock to see that it was almost 9.

I leave Kate in bed and go to buzz in whoever is outside, most likely her parents.

"Yes?" I ask as I push the speaker button.

"I'm sorry we were looking for my daughter's apartment." A female voice comes back at me.

"What's her name?"

"Caitlin."

"This is the right place." I hear an 'oh' in response that gets swallowed by the sound

of the door buzzing to let them in.

I got back to the bedroom to wake Kate. I'm not afraid of her parents; I just don't want to face them alone.

"I was wondering where you went off to." I hear her say in a sleepy voice.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Very relaxed. I love sleeping with you."

"Great. Your parents are on their way up."

"I didn't even hear the buzzer."

"I did, that's what woke me."

"I have to go to the bathroom, will you let them in when they get up here."

I nod after her as she walks towards the bathroom. I swear she just wants the initial introduction to be combustible. I don't know how long it takes her parents to go up a flight of stairs and down a hall, but I'm going to put some water on for tea. And hopefully the Todds will see how well I take care of their daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N OK , so this is kinda short, sorry.**

**I've gotten a few reviews that have pointed out the number of Gibbs' wives. I'd like to say that most of this was written and posted well before Hiatus. If it become a huge issue as to how this story runs, I may go back and change some of it, however I'd like to remind people that Kate's dead and never had kids, so this is totally AU.**

**Please enjoy the story for what it is.**

**BTW..this is not beta-ed**

Chapter 11

(Kate's POV)

I try to freshen up as much as I can. Despite the bath I had earlier, I would like to take a quick shower and change my clothes.

I splash some water on my face to help wake me.

I don't think that helped.

I look in the mirror and to see how much of my make-up I need to fix. Thankfully not much, but that it's going to help my clothes. My shirt has seen better days.

Damn, the minute I decide to change my clothes they come in. There is no way for me to get to my bedroom unseen from here. I'll just have to listen to my mother complain about my lifestyle. Not that that would be a first.

As I straighten my clothes I can hear Gibbs getting acquainted with my parents.

Just as I open the door, I hear the front door close. I step out into the living room and see my mother sitting on the couch.

"Hi, did you and Daddy have a nice drive?" I ask as she stands up to hug me.

"It would have been a lot nicer if we were just coming for a visit instead of coming to bail my daughter out of trouble."

"I'm not in trouble."

"From what I understand you're pregnant and not married, that means that you're in trouble. And that man, whom I have never met before tonight, looks old enough to be your father. And he's your boss? Didn't we teach you better than that?"

"You must be tired from the long drive. I take it Daddy and Gibbs went to get your bags. I'll show where your room is. I redecorate since the last time you were here."

"Caitlin, you can not just ignore the facts."

"I'm not, Mother. I'm very happy with the life that I have. It may not have been the order in which that I would have liked to have done things, but I can't change that now." Where are they? Really how long does it take to bring bags up...unless Daddy is talking to him like Mother is to me. I should let Gibbs stay just to piss my parents off.

"I have to tinkle."

"The bathroom is still in the same place." I tell her. All my life I've tried to get her to say bathroom or, hell, even pee.

The tea kettle finally started to whistle, it couldn't have done that 5 minutes earlier.

Mother seems to be taking her time in the bathroom, so I make my way to kitchen to make the tea that I wish was coffee...or something stronger.

It's not that I don't love my parents, I do; they just have a tendency to drive me nuts.

As I reach up in to the cupboard for the tea I can hear male laughter out in the hall and then my door opening bringing the laughter inside. I can vaguely hear my father say something about all pregnant women being like that.

I spoon some sugar in to my cup and reach over to start the coffee pot. Gibbs stated to make it, but must have been distracted by the arrival of my patents.

I walk out to the living room to find both of my parents and Gibbs in an uncomfortable silence,

"Hi Daddy," I greet him.

"Hey Rosebud, how are you doing?" He asks softly as he hugs me.

"I'm good, Daddy."

"How have you been feeling? When your mom was pregnant with all of you guys she had horrible morning sickness."

Gibbs chuckles at his question and answers before I can even open my mouth, "She doesn't get sick unless it has to do with coffee or sea food."

"Coffee doesn't do anything anymore and I haven't tested sea food lately," I correct. Needless to say I'm glad that the scent of coffee doesn't do me in anymore, because now that we're home Gibbs smells like it more often than he did when we were under cover.

"The trip wore me down I'm going to go to bed," Mother announces.

"Good night Mrs. Todd. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yes, I'm sure." She tells Gibbs.

"Caitlin, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mother."

"Michael, are you coming?" Mother asks from the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'm going to sit up for a bit with Kate and Jethro."

Mother turns in to the room and closes the door behind her.

This is going to be a disastrous visit.

(Gibbs' POV)

I thought that the second I met her parent that they would have mauled me by the way that Kate was talking.

Michael seems to have gotten over his initial dislike for the situation, because as I was helping him with the bags he was asking about how Kate was feeling and how the pregnancy was progressing, among other things.

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around." Michael tells up as soon as the bedroom door closes.

We all quietly walk over to the living room and sit down, with Kate next to me and Michael in the arm chair across from us.

"Daddy, you know that I love you and Mother, but I'm an adult and I get the choose the way I live my life now" She reaches for my hand and interlaces our fingers, "This may not be the way that I would have done things, but this is the way they turned out. I have no intention of ending this pregnancy. I may not practice religion right now, but I still have my beliefs."

"Kate, calm down. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when you called. I'm just not used to having my independent, little Katie in troubling situations."

"Daddy," she sighs, "I forgive you. I can understand the shock, but will you please stop referring to this as a troubling situation or situations of any kind. And, Daddy, as much as you're concerned, I am not in trouble. Gibbs and I are just taking things slow. We want this work. We've had one doctor's appointment and he was there with me. We even had a sonogram done, but I think we left it at his house."

Kate and I share a smile at the thought of the sonogram picture. No one knows that it's more than one right now. I didn't even tell Ducky. I figured that Kate and I will have everyone over one night, preferably after her parent leave, to tell everyone.

"Now, Jethro, I'm not blind to the fact that you are a bit older than my daughter. And she hasn't told me very much about you. Do you have any children?"

It was such an innocent question, but I could feel Kate stiffen a little next to me.

"I had a daughter. She and my wife were killed in a car accident." I know that eventually I'll have to tell the truth about the number of marriages I've had, but I'd rather they like me first before I tell them.

"That's awful. I couldn't imagine losing a child and then to lose your wife at the same time." Michael shakes with a look of sadness on his face.

"Daddy, we really should be going to bed if you and Mother want to go to church tomorrow," Kate says.

"I thought that you didn't go to church?" Her father asks her.

"I don't go regularly, but on occasion I do go. It's a nice, small church not that far from here."

"If you want, we can go." Her father says.

"If we don't Mother will be more upset. We can meet Gibbs after church for breakfast and he can bring the pictures from the sonogram."

"No, Jethro, you should join us for church. And besides that you'll earn brownie points towards Eleanor's good side."

I agree, because I really do need to get on her good side. The woman has barely said ten words to me since we met.

"I'm going to hit the hay," Michael says. "That drive is catching up to me. Night Katie, Jethro, I'll see you both in the morning." He gets up and then leans over and kisses Kate's forehead and shakes my hand.

"Night Dad, sleep well." She says as he get to the bedroom door.

"Good night, Michael."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." He says as he closes the door behind him.

(Kate's POV)

I relax a little more in to Gibbs after the door closes.

"What time is mass?" he asks.

"Mother will probably want to go to 9 o'clock mass. I don't think that they will get up early enough to go at 7:30."

"OK, I'm going to make you something to eat and then I'm going to go home."

"You don't have to."

"I should. I do want your mother to like me eventually and then I can bring the sonogram pictures to breakfast."

"OK," I relent. I do want mother to like him too, There's not need for me to push any extra buttons until my mother at least tolerates him.

Gibbs went to see what he could make in my nearly barren kitchen and reappeared with a bowl of cereal and small cup of yogurt.

"I'm staying until you've eaten all of this and tucked you in," he says and hands me the bowl.

I pout for a just a second before taking a bite. I slept most of the afternoon; I'm not really that tired.


End file.
